Semester Abroad
by clib32
Summary: Bella, college student leaving her family and loving boyfriend behind for a semester in Italy. Edward Cullen, arrogant asshole determined to get into the pants of every girl in Europe during his own semester in Italy. Full Summary inside, M for Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Heres a Summary:_

_Bella Swan, College Student leaving her family and loving boyfriend behind for a semester in Italy. Edward Cullen, arrogant asshole determined to get into the pants of every girl in Europe during his own semester in Italy. Both from totally different worlds. What happens when they end up on the same flight? At the same school? Is it love at first sight? Or is Bella just another notch on his bedpost? Oh and what about Bella's incredible boyfriend back home? Rated M for some juicy lemons. All Human, J/B & E/B J/A E/R_

_So this is my first fanfic, I actually began writing this a while ago but did not have the guts to put it up until now. I figure why not let others judge me and the naughty things I make Stephanie Meyer's characters do......_

_I hope anyone that reads this enjoys the story, it is really fun to write!_

_I'm sure there are many mistakes, so please forgive me I'm awful at typing!_

**BPOV**

_Underwear, Check... I pod, check…. Makeup, Check…. Money, Check…_. I thought to myself as I looked over my bulging suitcase. I could not believe the time had arrived. Christmas break had flown by. It seemed like just yesterday that Jake and I were finally reunited. Jake had decided to go to college in Michigan, while I stayed in Washington for college. Jake was younger than me so this was our first year being separated by thousands of miles. I am a junior at Washington State and Jake is a freshman at U of M. I naturally chose to go to school at WSU to stay close to Jacob while he was still in high school. He obviously did not extend the same courtesy to me when it came time for him to choose a college. I am still pretty bitter about that, and deep down I believe I choose to study abroad in Italy this semester as a punishment of sorts to Jacob. We're already separated by thousands of miles…why not put an ocean between us too?

I shook these negative thoughts from my mind as I searched my room for my car keys. I saw a flash of something metallic out of the corner of my eye. _There they are! _I tripped over my desk chair in my hurry to retrieve my keys from the black hole that is beneath my bed. They were situated perfectly between a textbook from my freshman year of college, and a half eaten sandwich that had most likely been under there since the Clinton administration. I was not a slob per se…I just had a different way of organizing things. Every time I decided to clean out my room and actually use my dresser to put clothes away, I always ended up loosing something. This frustrated me beyond belief.

My bedroom had not changed much since my childhood. The same blue walls glared menacingly back at me. I always meant to paint over them, but was always too busy. In high school I barely spent much time at home. After my brother, Tyler, died, being at home was just too painful. A lot of time was spent partying. I may have done my fair share of partying, but I never let my grades slip. School was too important to my parents for me to let them down like that. Tyler's death was hard on my whole family. My parents began to ignore me, and then eventually they ignored each other. My parents ended up divorcing my junior year of high school.

To numb the pain I experimented with drugs. I am not proud of the period of my life that I refer to as my "drug years'. I quit the hard drugs after high school. I had lost so much weight from all the coke that I looked sick. I was frail and weak. I had looked at myself naked in the mirror after a coke binge. I could see every single one of my ribs, my hip bones looked sharp enough to hurt someone. Then and there I quit the hard stuff. I now strictly stick to psychedelic drugs and drinking when I feel like partying. Anything that grows in the ground is fair game. Stuff that can be made from things you could find under your kitchen sink scare the shit out of me now. I may have gained a few curves for it, but I am happier now that I am off the hard stuff.

One good thing in my life that came from the 'drug years' was Jacob. I always use to party in La push, the reservation Jake lives on. We had all night ragers on the beach there. We didn't worry much about police out there so we always went wild. The house parties in Forks always got busted before midnight anyways. So La Push was logically the place to party. Jake was a freshman when we met. Sam Uley, a boy a few years older than me, was growing marijuana in his house. He was the main weed dealer for the area. Since Sam had the drugs I was over often. He had a lot of younger high school guys working for him. Jake started helping Sam out when he was just 14. He did it to save enough money to buy a car when he turned 16. We first met at a low point in my life. My parents were frustrated with my behavior so they cut me off financially. Sam and I made an agreement that included sexual favors in exchange for drugs. One thing I take pride in is my fellatio skills. I knew I was good, everyone told me so. I mean I got free drugs for over a year because of my skills. I was the blow job queen. I had just finished what Sam and I called my D.D.S. (Daily Dick Sucking) when Jacob came to Sam's to pick up an order. Jakes smile is what I was instantly attracted to. To this day every time I see that goofy ass grin my day becomes exponentially better. After I noticed his smile I noticed his height. At 15 he was well over 6ft tall and had a muscular build similar to a 20 year old. Not only was Jacob's body mature, he was mature himself. He hung with a crowd way older than him and he fit right in.

Our first meeting was only slightly awkward. I was just getting off my knees and Sam was zipping his fly when Jake made his appearance.

"Whoa…Sorry to interrupt…" Jake had said, looking really uncomfortable. "But Sam, Slightly Stoopid is playing in Port Angeles tonight…So I have been selling all week and I just ran out…" Jake explained.

With a laugh Sam responded "Say no more Man, I understand" With that Sam left the room to go find his scales.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black, but you can just call me Jake" He said to me, extending his hand.

"I'm Bella Swan" I answered with a grin.

The smile he gave me in return made me drop the lighter I was using to light my cigarette.

"Here let me help you with that..." Jake offered. I nodded and allowed him to light it for me. The way he smirked as he stepped back and obviously checked me out was sexy as hell. I knew right then and there that we were going to bone. I opened my mouth to say something witty, but nothing came out. Sam chose that moment to enter the room carrying a 4 foot bong in one hand, and his scale in the other.

"I see you met my DDS girl, Jake!"

"Oh….so that's who you are…You're quite the legend" Jake said to me with a wink. I shrugged nonchalantly in return. But I couldn't help the blush that crept up to my cheeks.

"So how about we pack one and spark it up before you hit the road Jake?" Sam offered. Jake shot me that brilliant smile of his and took a seat next to me. As the bong made its way around the circle we took the time to get to know each other. Before we knew it an hour had past. I was baked. And Jake was late for a drop. I wish I could say Sam and I ended our agreement right then and there and I immediately started dating Jake. But this was not the case. I continued my agreement with Sam until my report card came months later. I had received all A's with one C in gym class. My parents were proud and they gave me access to their money once again.

After I started paying for my own drugs Sam would get mad at me for not messing around with him anymore. We had arguments where we just screamed at each other. They always ended the same, with him kicking me out of his house and me in the driveway outside crying and drugless. It was after one of these epic fights that Jacob found me crying outside. It was that day that Jake and I made our own arrangement. We decided I would buy my drugs from him and he promised not to pressure me to sleep with him.

After that we ended up spending the majority of our time together getting high and enjoying each others company. Jake helped me to feel at ease. When we were together it was comfortable and easy. With me being the horny bitch that I am and Jake a 16 year old boy with raging hormones it didn't take long for our quasi-friendship to become more than that.

We decided one day to roll a few joints and go hiking. I knew hiking was a bad idea for me; I was not athletic and extremely clumsy. Jake struggled to hold back his laughter after I fell for the seventh time in a half hour. I think he realized that going much deeper into the woods would be detrimental to my safety, so Jake led me to this beautiful meadow that was just off the beaten path. He lifted his sweatshirt over his head and laid it carefully on the wet ground. I caught a glimpse of his amazing stomach and felt a tingle down there. _Down girl_. I thought to myself and let out a huge sigh. I figured two could play at this game so I unzipped my hoodie slowly to reveal a tank top that showed my cleavage perfectly. When I set my shirt on the ground to sit I faced away from him so he would have a nice view of my lacey thong just barely sneaking above the waistband of my low rise jeans. As I was taking a seat across from Jake I heard the same sigh coming from his direction. He totally wanted me, and I totally wanted him in me. Jake was searching his pockets for something and I read his mind and handed him my lighter. He gave me a grin and pulled a J from behind his ear.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I giggled and scooted closer to his side. He leaned back onto a rock and slowly tilted his head back. I was playing with my hair anxiously waiting for the joint to be passed to me. He exhaled slowly and passed it over.

"You know you are beautiful, Right?" He looked at me seriously.

I choked on my hit sending me into a long coughing fit. He chuckled and asked if I was alright. I knew I had to keep my cool and calm down my pounding heart. I mean I'm Bella Swan, I gave the best blow jobs in the state of Washington, I always had guys calling, flirting, I never had to try to get laid. But not guy had ever called me beautiful. I was stunned and let out the most uncool response ever.

"No ones ever said that before…" and I took another drag. Realizing I sounded like a pathetic girl I added after my exhale "You're not so bad yourself Jake..." with a smirk. Now I could tell he didn't expect to hear that. He had seen me turn down advances from men left and right. He obviously had assumed to be shut down as well. Noticing the shocked look on his face I decided to tease him a bit. I knew he was too pussy to act on his feelings so when I handed back the joint I settled myself impossibly close to him. I felt his heat radiating off his body as I positioned myself so he could have a nice peek down my shirt. I had to hold myself back because all I really wanted to do was hump his bones then and there.

Jake surprised me then and he winked at me and lifted his hand to my neck and stared making trails with his fingertips across my collar bone. As his hands trailed lower I knew I was screwed. I was so wet and he had barley touched me, let alone kissed me yet! He leaned forward then and I expected him to kiss me, instead he slowly exhaled his smoke in my face. I did not know why but this was insanely sexy and turned me on even more. I put my hand on his thigh as I took the joint back from him. I inhaled and nonchalantly traced my hand up his inner thigh and exhaled and moved it back down. I trailed my hand back up his leg as I moved to straddle him. I inhaled again and moved my face towards his. His mouth opened to say something and I moved quickly. I placed my lips on his open mouth and exhaled the smoke right into his. He grinned and took the joint back from me. I took the opportunity to grind my hips on his while he was distracted taking a hit. He responded with a thrust of his own and then placed his hand securely around my ass. Neither of us said a word as we continued to dry hump and pass the joint between us. Out eyes were locked on each other, my breathing getting heavier with each thrust. His hand moved from my ass to my lower back. He pulled me closer and began nibbling on my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Should we put this out?" Jake whispered in my ear. Afraid of what I would say I just nodded in response. Jake put the joint out on the rock behind him and slipped the roach into his pocket. While he was distracted I used the opportunity to explore his body with my hands. His entire body was rock solid. I didn't think that Jake worked out much but looking at his body he obviously did at some point. I was staring at his bulging biceps when his hand reached out and grabbed my face.

"I've wanted this since the day I met you" He said staring me directly in the eye. I nodded and breathed "Me too" in response. When we finally kissed it was urgent. We both wanted each other bad and kissing just wasn't enough. I ground my hips hard into him as our tongues explored one another's mouths. We were biting and sucking one another with such animalistic need. He began kissing trails along my neck and flipped me over onto my back all at the same time. I liked how he took charged and moaned in appreciation. As he struggled with the button of my jeans I ripped off his shirt. I loved what I saw and began kissing, sucking and massaging all over his rock solid chest. Once the barrier of my pants was gone he nestled is body between my legs. I could feel his excitement through his gym shorts, which was very impressive for a 16 year old. As I began tugging at the waistband of his shorts his fingers traced their way into my dripping core.

"Oh wow you are so wet" He whispered nibbling on my ear.

I pressed my most sensitive area into his palm and said." Jake, no more foreplay…please just fuck me"

He chuckled and then did just what I told him. He fucked me senseless. I didn't know which way was up or down. It didn't last long because both of us were doing all we could to find our release. I came twice. The second time Jake came with me and collapse on top of me. It was the best quickie I had ever had. I told him this.

He responded with "If you thought that was good…next time there isn't going to be anything quick about it" smirking.

I did a silent cheer in my head, already almost unwilling to wait for a next time. We both had to get back soon to make an appearance at another La Push party. As we were throwing our clothes back on I realized one small detail that Jake and I didn't think about. We forgot to use a condom. Shit.

"Shit Bells, you still aren't ready?" Jacobs's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see him standing in my bedroom doorway just oozing sex. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He smelled amazing, a sweet smell of cedar mixed with cigarette smoke. I sighed into his arms.

"What's taking you so long Bells?" He mumbled into my hair.

"I was daydreaming…"I said slightly grinding my ass on his crotch.

"Oh really? What about?" He inquired.

I turned around and faced him. I pushed him back onto my bed and straddled him. "About our first quickie" I smirked and began nibbling on his ear. He knew exactly what I wanted and gave it to me right then and there. The sex was quick and good just like that day in the meadow, only we actually used a condom this time.

By the time we finished our quickie we were late for my going away party. When were arrived the party was in full swing. Someone had brought some ping pong tables down to the beach. Two of them were occupied by intense games of beer pong. The third was surrounded by people playing flip cup. It was a typical college party. Even though it was January, the weather was unseasonable warm. The temps were in the high 40's, low 50's and there was no snow on the ground. It was a perfect night for some outdoor partying.

There was a really drunk girl stumbling towards me. I laughed to myself. It was my roommate and old friend Jessica Stanley. Jess and I were leaving early in the morning to fly to England. Our third roommate, Angela was studying abroad in London for the entire year. Jess was going to be in Spain for the winter semester, and I would be in Italy. We decided that before Jess and I began our programs we would visit Angela in London for a few weeks. Jess was so excited for this. As was I. Often when we got drunk we would speak to each other in British accents.

"Bloody Hell Bella, you are late!" Jess hollered at me with that horrible accent of hers.

"Bugger off" I returned in my far superior accent. I took her cup and downed her drink. "Care to direct me towards the keg?" Jess grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, this left Jake behind. I knew Jake would find his buddies soon enough. I was not in the mood to watch their testosterone fueled chugging contests. So I attached myself to Jessica's side for the remainder of the evening. The only problem with this was the fact that Jessica's best friend, Lauren Mallory, was attached to her other side. Lauren and I have never and will never like each other. Lauren is a huge bitch. She thinks that she is way better than everyone else and takes every opportunity to ensure that you know it. In high school she spread rumors about me constantly. I think it was to draw attention away from her. Sure I had slept around before Jake, but Lauren had spread her legs to just about anything with a penis. It was common knowledge that she gave blow jobs to geeks like Eric Anderson to get them to do her homework for her. And there is a rumor that she gave BJ's on the reg to our biology teacher Mr. Banner. I may have been a slut, but Lauren was a whore.

"I don't understand why Mike isn't talking to me!" Lauren said pouting. Mike and Lauren have been hook-up buddies for years. Lauren has always had a crush on him and tries hard to hide it. I knew he wanted nothing to do with her, so I decided to be a bitch.

"Maybe if you didn't suck his cock on command he would respect you." I replied curtly. Jess elbowed me in the ribs. She hated when Lauren and I fought. She didn't like being stuck in the middle.

"Fuck off Swan" Lauren said stalking away.

The rest of the party was a success. I hadn't seen Lauren in a few hours. I had said my goodbyes. And I was drunk. Jess and I were stumbling around giggling and speaking in our terrible British accents.

"I can't wait to have tea with the queen!" I giggled.

"I can't wait to have crumpets with the queen!" Jess replied.

"I can't wait to eat pudding with Prince Harry!"

"I can't wait to eat Prince Harry"

With that Jess and I were rolling in the sand laughing our asses off. We were drunk, speaking in British accents. I knew the next thing that would start is us quoting Harry Potter. Once we started pretended we were students at Hogwarts Jake came to find me.

"Look! It's Cedric Diggory!" Jess pointed at some random guy and started cracking up.

"You two aren't speaking Hpot lingo again are you? Jake groaned.

"No but I would like some pot" I slurred back at Him. "Oh look Hermione look! There is Ron; lets ask him if he would like to join us for some butterbeer at three broomsticks! We should tell him to bring Harry!" I shouted pointed at the only ginger at the party. Jess and I were back to rolling in the sand in a fit of giggles. Jake sighed and picked me up. He fireman carried me towards Sam's house. Mike Newton came to Jessica's rescue and carried her as well.

Once inside Sam's I was instantly relaxed. Jake went off to go pack the bong, while I joined a circle of people smoking hookah. I didn't realize it but the group that came back to Sam's was my closest friends. There were the kids I had known since I was in pre-school. We had been there for each other through the ups and downs of everyday life. We had gotten drunk and high together more times than I can count. These were my people and I loved them. And I'm pretty sure I told them that about a thousand times. The hookah was soon replaced with the bong. It was on the bongs second trip around the circle that I got this eerie feeling. Like this was final. I had the feeling that this was the last time I would be doing this with these people. Maybe even the last time that I see them.

The next morning when Jake shook me awake I still couldn't shake that weird feeling from the night before. I stumbled toward the kitchen for some coffee. After I got the coffee started I searched desperately for some ibprophen. My head was pounding. I was opening the bottle when Jake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt save and I loved it. Just then jakes friend Quill entered the kitchen.

"You know that shits hardly gonna help right? Everyone knows smoking weed is the best and only cure for a hangover" Quill offered rolling his eyes at me.

I looked up at Jake expectantly and he smirked and pulled a joint out from behind his ear. Coffee and weed was my hangover remedy of choice. I just hadn't felt like taking the time to search for my weed. I was lazy. Jake knew this and was prepared.

As he was lighting it he said "I rolled this last night figuring you might need it" I thanked him by grinding into him as I took my first hit. He gave a little groan because of what I did and also because of the fact that we wouldn't be able to do that again for another five months. We didn't have time to fool around this morning, I had to be to the airport in 4 hours and it took 3 hours to even get there. If my father hadn't insisted on coming with to drop me off at the airport we could have fooled around while we drove to Seattle. But of course Charlie had to be a cock block.

On the way to the airport Jake and I were pretty stoned so we didn't speak much. Charlie was not only a cock block but a man of few words. So the ride to the airport was fairly quiet. The closer we got the more anxious and nervous I got. I wasn't the biggest fan of flying. To calm my nerves I lit a cigarette and rolled down my window. Charlie must have been anxious too because he did the same. Usually he would have reprimanded me for smoking. But today he must not have had the patience, or didn't want to be a hypocrite. The cigarette did not have the calming effect I was hoping for. I was more anxious than ever. Jake could tell. He began humming in my ear and rubbing my shoulders. This hardly helped but I thanked him anyways with a soft peck on the cheek. I knew that at this point the only thing that would help me now was alcohol and lots of it.

I glanced behind me and noticed that Jessica was in the car behind us. I looked to see who the driver was and it was none other than Mike Newton. _What a little skank! _I thought to myself. She knew how much Lauren liked mike, yet here she is probably jacking him off as he drives her to the airport. I had to remember to give her a high five or some shit for that. With my thoughts distracted by Mike and Jess I did not realize just how close to the airport we actually were. I clung to Jake and began hyperventilating.

* * *

Sooo there is the first chapter In Bella's POV...next chapter you get to meet Edward! Yuuuummmmmyyyyyy


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooo here you get to meet bad boy Edward!_

_I hope you enjoy him as much as I do, and sorry Stephanie Meyer for making your wholesome characters so naughty_

**EPOV**

My head was pounding as I reached over to silence that annoying alarm clock. The only problem was there was someone in my way. Fuck. I hated when they spent the night. It's my usual practice to kick girls out as soon as I get off. I must have been too drunk last night to make the effort. I lifted the covers to check her out. The first thing I noticed was her hair. It was the brightest fire red I had ever seen, in tight curls that cascaded down her bare back. From this angle I could tell she had a decent body. Gingers weren't exactly the kind of girls I am into, but her body made up for her hair. What I was nervous about was what her face looked like. She stirred and I caught a glimpse of her profile, then it all came rushing back to me…

Last night my buddy Jasper and I decided to go clubbing. Clubs are definitely not my scene, but some hot bitch invited Jasper and he asked me to play wingman. I agreed on one condition. That he allows me to get blackout drunk, because there was no way in hell I would soberly grind on bitches. So we began our evening with shots of Patron. Jasper had to ask me to change my clothes because apparently old jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt were not appropriate for a club. He looked like a douche bag Guido in a colorful striped button-up tucked in, dark wash jeans, and a white belt with white shoes to match. His long blonde locks were gelled in some weird style and he had his collar popped. Upon entrance into my apartment I turned his collar down for him. He really did not need to make more of an ass of himself. He was trying way too hard. Hell the Jasper I know hardly fucking showered. This bitch must have him pussy whipped. He told me I at least had to wear a collared shirt to the club, otherwise I couldn't get it. Apparently there was a dress code. I found a plaid collared shirt I'd gotten at goodwill and threw if on over my Floyd t-shirt. I put on a collared shirt for Jazz but I was refusing to button it or change out of my Nikes.

The clothes in my closet were basically all from goodwill. The clothes in my guest bedroom closet were all designer. All bought by my mother or my Aunt. I only wore those clothes when absolutely necessary. Like for a family function. My families, the Masen's were one of the wealthiest families in Chicago. I didn't like to flaunt my money with expensive clothing. I chose to flaunt it with nice cars instead. I had owned 3 cars before I was even old enough to drive. When I was seventeen both my mother and father died in a car accident, they left me everything. I could live the rest of my life doing what I want and not caring about money.

Before I was allowed to access my trust fund I was forced to live with my Aunt, Esme Cullen. Her husband Carlisle had disappeared mysteriously many years ago. He was never found so she still holds out hope that he is out there somewhere. We helped each other mourn our losses and for that I was grateful. Esme was more of a mom to me than my alcoholic society obsessed mother ever was. So in gratitude when I turned 18 I changed my last name to Cullen. Esme was my rock and I love her so much for everything she has done for me. The only arguments we had were over how I treated women. She thought I should be more respectful and actually take girls on dates and shit. I said fuck that. I hadn't met a girl yet that I felt the need to respect.

Bitches throw themselves at me. I am the richest 21 year old in the city. I live a wild and crazy life. Everyone is trying to catch me, 'the most eligible bachelor in all of Chicago'. Just telling women my name made their panties drop. The only thing these bitches were after was my money. They didn't respect me, so I didn't respect them. Esme didn't understand this and probably never will.

The girl lying next to me stirred in her sleep again distracting me from my thoughts. I was still trying to figure out how and why this chick came back here with me. I was wasted at the club. I'm sure I embarrassed Jazz in front of his new girl. I couldn't even remember her name though. I just remember that she was very small. Not just super skinny but petite as well. She had short dark hair that was styled in a way that I am assuming is chic right now. I spent most of my time insulting this ginger chick. I was just being an asshole to everyone because I didn't want to be there. Apparently girls like assholes because it always seems like the ones I'm the biggest dick to end up coming home with me. They are the ones that would to anything to hop on the Edward Cullen express.

So I guess my jokes about the drapes matching the carpet got her in bed with me. I wondered if I could get a morning BJ out of this situation. I nudged her until she awoke. She looked up at me groggily and smiled. I returned her smile with a sneer and said "Blow me"

And the bitch fucking did. It wasn't the best BJ I had ever had, but it did the job. I got off and then decided it was time to send her away.

I had some packing to do. Jasper and I were going to travel Europe for a few weeks before we started our study abroad program in Italy. I was only going to college because Esme begged me to. I decided to study music, just because it was something that I love and I figured I might as well spend four years doing something I enjoy. Jasper is a history major and Latin minor, so taking classes in Italy is a natural choice. He had mentioned something before about how the girl that invited him to the club was going to be in Italy when we were there also. I was keeping my fingers crossed that if she was going to be in Italy, that I wouldn't have to see her ginger friend again, when I found her note.

_Edward,_

_I can't wait to spend time with you again when I go visit Alice in Italy!_

_Call me!!_

_XOXO-Tori_

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I remembered everything now. Alice was Jasper's new girl; she was a fashion design Major at Columbia. They had met at an informational meeting for study abroad students that I neglected to go to. Her roommate was Tori, which was short for Victoria. She hated her name so I called her Ginger Vicky the whole night. And she still boned me? Seriously girls have zero respect for themselves.

I decided to take a shower to get Ginger Vicky's stench off me before lunch with Esme. My flight was at 6 tonight and I wanted to get to the airport nice and early in order to get sufficiently hammered prior to the flight. It was tradition for Jasper and I to take any and all flights hammered. It was our thing; we had been doing it together since we were teenagers. I know that he did this just because he was secretly afraid of flying and alcohol helped to calm his nerves. I did it because any excuse to drink was fine by me. Jasper was planning on leaving for the airport by 2 this afternoon, so if I wanted to ride with him I'd have to get lunch with Esme done quickly, and it was already almost noon.

Esme arrived at my apartment around 12:30; she came with take-out so I was grateful we didn't have to spend time at a restaurant.

"Oooooh so who is Tori?" She asked fingering the note on the counter.

"A redhead with a banging bod and horrible oral skills" I responded my mouth full of Pad Thai.

"Oh Edward" Esme chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit" You really are never going to find anyone if you keep taking a new girl home every night"

"Esme, you know I'm not looking for love, I just want to get my dick wet"

She shook her head at me. "You know you are just sleeping with these girls to fill some sort of void. It is really quite obvious." Esme said matter of factly.

"Fuck that Esme. Quit using your shrink shit on me" Esme worked part time as a psychiatrist at the hospital were Carlisle had worked. In fact that was how they met.

"I just want you to be happy. Being in love is the best feeling in the World. It's about time you find it. It is something you deserve."

This was getting too mushy for me" Okay, Okay, Okay, can we just drop the subject and eat?" I pleaded with her. I had no intentions of changing my ways anytime soon. I was Edward Cullen I did what I wanted when I wanted. She nodded in agreement and started nagging me about shit that mothers usually do. She bugged be about what I had packed and it if was enough. The usual bullshit. She didn't bring up the L word again until she was leaving.

"Edward, when you do fall in love on day, it will be beautiful and you will be more happy than you can imagine" She looked at me seriously holding me at arms length" now go have fun in Italy and please do not break too many hearts!" She said kissing my check. I pulled her in for a huge bear hug and told her I loved and that I would miss her. As she walked toward the elevator I saw her wiping a few tears, typical Esme, always emotional as fuck. As Esme entered the elevator Jasper walked off. He gave Esme is regards then gave me a goofy ass grin.

"Hey fucker, you ready for our very own euro trip?" He asked me. Now Jasper was back to his normal self. He was wearing an old wrinkly pair of jeans that looked like they hadn't been washed in months and a faded grey t-shirt. His Blue jacket flung over his shoulder, a Rastafarian style beanie on his head and Nikes on his feet.

"I almost didn't recognize you without your hair gel" I teased. He gave me the finger and went to work packing up the bowl he pulled from his pocket.

"So we are going to be flying high huh?" I asked as he passed the bowl to me.

"Good one fuckface" He glared at my sad excuse for a joke. "You got al your shit ready? The car to take us to the airport will be here in fifteen minutes".

We finished our bowl and I packed a few last minute things. Twenty minutes later we were in a town car on our way to the airport. I was a little concerned over the note that Ginger had left this morning. I honestly did not want to see her again, but if Jasper was serious about this Alice chick then I probably would. I mean he dressed like a douche to impress her. She had to mean something right?

"Hey man, why don't you tell me about this chick from last night?" I asked honestly curious.

"She is real cool man; I guess she doesn't normally do the club thing either. Her friend made her go" He shrugged.

"Good cause if we were gonna have to go to more clubs for this chick…I would probably castrate you." I said relieved. "So have you fucked her yet?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair and answered honestly. "No"

I stared at him then like he was crazy. He had been seeing this chick for a few weeks now and they hadn't boinked. What the hell is wrong with him?

"You are kidding right?"

"No man it's not like that with her. She is not the kind of girl you just fuck and leave. For the first time I actually want to make love to a girl, not just fuck her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jasper Fucking Hale. The guy, who had almost as many notches on his bed post as me, actually has waited this long for a girl. I was speechless.

"Come on; don't look at me like that. Alice is great. She just gets me and we're so comfortable around each other. When I'm with her everything just feels right…" I stopped him right there. I was in no mood to hear some mushy shit about this chick.

"Please tell me something about her that doesn't make me want to hurl" I pleaded.

"Well…after the first time she blew me, I was ready to go buy a ring" He smirked.

"Fuck dude, you are fucked aren't you?"

"Mark my words; this girl is going to be the mother of my children" He said looking satisfied.

"Damn dude" He was starting to get all mushy again so I decided to change the subject. Jasper had planned the first two weeks of our time in Europe. I had no clue where our first stop even was. "So what is the plan for when we get to Europe?"

I knew he had it all planned our perfectly. Because he loves to do that shit and always be prepared. He pulled out a folder labeled itinerary and began to tell me what he had planned.

"First stop. London. We're there for three nights, then Madrid for another three nights, Berlin for three more nights, then we'll finish of our Euro trip with two days in Amsterdam" I knew he was stoked for this trip. So I feigned enthusiasm when he mentioned some of the cities we'd be going to. But I genuinely perked up when he mentioned Amsterdam. Now that actually sounded like a good time to me.

"Shit bro, looks like you got it all planned. I don't have to do shit but get drunk and spread my seed around Europe" I hadn't realized we had arrived at the airport already when he just chuckled at me and hopped out of the town car. We made it through security faster than expected. Once we were through we began our search for a bar that allowed smoking. There was one in our terminal, so we were in luck.

The bar was typical for an airport. Dimly lit, shitty service and overpriced. I loved it. I checked the time on my cell and noticed it was only 3pm. Our flight wasn't for another 3 hours. That left us plenty of time to get hammered. We set our backpacks on the floor and hopped up on the stools at the bar. The bar was empty except for us. I was slightly disappointed. I was hoping for a cougar to buy me a few drinks. Disappointed I turned to the bartender and ordered two shots of Patron and a Heineken. Jasper ordered the same. I pulled out my pack of camels and my lighter and set it on the bar. I was going to be on a flight for 8 hours with no cigarettes. I was gonna chain-smoke as much as I could right now, to make up for it.

I lit my first cigarette and leaned back on my stool to wait for our drinks. Jasper was talking about Alice again so I tuned him out. I was lost in another world with just my thoughts. It was about five minutes of Jasper rambling and me nodding and pretending to listen when our drinks came. We grabbed our first shot and Jasper said.

"Here is to what I am sure will be one fucked up adventure"

We tapped shot glasses and pounded the first one down. It was now my turn for a toast.

"Here is to me pounding as much European pussy as possible, while you stay in watching movies with your new wife"

He glared at me but took the shot any how. We ordered another round of shots and started on our beers.

"See now this would be the time we would wager money on who can get the most tail this trip. But you have bitched out so we need to find something else to wager" I taunted Jasper.

"You know what, I never would have told you about her if I knew you were gonna bitch and moan about it the whole time" He spat back at me.

"Chill out man, in all seriousness I am happy for you. You deserve to be happy." He and I both knew this was true. In the past he had his heart broken and stomped on. I just hoped this bitch didn't do the same thing charlotte did. Or things would not be pretty. I did not want to deal with emo Jasper again. Just as I started remember those dark times Jasper elbowed me in the ribs and I looked up.

Two chicks our age walked into the bar. _Score_. I thought to myself. I sat back and checked both of them out individually. Both of the girls had dark hair. One had lighter hair than the other. The one with the lighter hair had a head full of tight spiral curls. She was dressed for travel. She was wearing the sorority girl uniform: Leggings, Ugg Boots, A Victoria secret zip up, which was left open to show some cleavage. Everything about this chick screamed sorority slut. It was like she was wearing a sign that said she was easy. She also had a decent body, pretty good size tits, but a flat ass. Which was disappointing, he face was just so-so.

My eyes wandered to the other girl. She looked like the polar opposite of this girl. She was wearing a fucking blue and brown paisley dress with brown rain boots. She had on a tan zip up hoodie that looked at least four sizes too big for her. Her hair was very dark and it cascaded down her back in waves. She was skinnier than the other girl, yet still had some nice curves from what I could tell with her oversized hoodie and all. He face is what caught my attention the most. She was beautiful. Not just sexy or hot, but fucking beautiful. I could stare at this chick forever and just appreciate her beauty. She leaned over the bar to check out the drink menu and I caught a good glimpse of her tits. There was a twinge in my pants. I had to fuck this girl and soon. She was my perfect hippie chick. I looked back at her friend and she was eye fucking the shit out of me. Fuck Jasper for having a girlfriend, he could have helped me out with this one. When our next round of shots came I told the bar tender to put those girls on my tab. It was then that I noticed they were already pretty drunk. They kept giggling at every little thing. The sorority chick was swaying a bit on her barstool. I saw the bartender inform them that their tab was taken care of. That is when I heard the curly haired one speak.

"Oh no! Draco Malfoy's friend wants to buy our drinks!" She shrieked in a bad British Accent. The hippie chick finally looked up and noticed us. He eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. I gave her a half smile and a nod. She flushed red and went back to looking at the drink menu. She totally wanted me. This was gonna be to fucking easy. I thought. The whole Draco comment was funny as fuck. Jaspers long blonde locks made him Draco, which was fucking hilarious. Jasper and I were both closeted Harry Potter fans so I decided to play along with their game. But first I needed a few shots. We pounded our patron and asked for another round this time adding shots for the girls. I told the bartender to tell them it was fire whiskey. I also ordered them each a beer and told the bartender to inform them it was butter beer. All paid for by Cedric Diggory. The bartender looked confused by this request but he did this willingly after I slipped him a 20. I lit another cigarette and sat back waiting for the girls reaction.

Hippie chick tilted her head back and roared with laughter. The sound of her laugh was even beautiful. Fuck, I needed this girl bad. It was then that she and her friend came over to talk to us.

"You know Draco and Cedric we can afford to buy our own drinks" She said looking sternly at me and Jasper. Fuck, now that she was closer I noticed her full lips that were just waiting to be around my cock. My dick twitched in my pants.

"Why do I have to be Draco? He is evil…" Jasper whined looking at me. We had a silent eye conversation that informed him I wanted to bone hippie chick, not her slutty sorority friend and Jasper was to run interference.

"At least you don't fucking die in the fourth book" I said back.

"So you girls know our names, may I ask yours?" Jasper asked them putting on his southern charm.

"I'm Jessica, and this is Bella" The sorority slut answered quickly for the both of them. She was still ogling me and it was starting to get annoying. Any other day I would have fucked her senseless, but there was something about Bella that I was drawn to.

"Real names please" Bella commanded.

"I'm Jasper"

"I am Edward Cullen" I said giving my best fuck me smile. "So we know we all share a fondness for Harry Potter, what brings you two to this sleazy airport bar?"

"Bella is afraid of flying and you can't take ganja on the plane, so drinking heavily is the best way to chill her out" Jessica answered again. I could tell this bitch liked to talk. That was going to get annoying. I noticed Bella was reaching for something on the bar. It was my pack of cigarettes.

"May I?" She asked "Mine are in the bottom of my bag, and we just got off a 6 hour flight and I am dying" I nodded and handed her my lighter. I never thought that watching a chick smoke would be sexy. But watching her light that I started to get hard. I had to light my own cigarette to calm myself down.

"A six hour flight huh?" Jasper inquired" Where from and why here?"

"We flew from Seattle. This is just a layover. Our next flight isn't until six." Sorority Jessica answered for them.

"And where does that next flight take you?" I asked, staring intently at Bella. Hoping she would be the one to answer. She didn't that dumbass Jessica answered yet again. "We're going to London to visit our roommate"

"Really? Well us too. We're not visiting a roommate though. Just travel" Jasper explained. He then turned his whole body towards Jessica. Leaving me to talk to Bella.

"You gonna take that shot?" I asked quietly pointed to the shot of patron sitting in front of her. She picked it up and downed it immediately. I raised my glass to her and did the same with mine. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to calculate the best way to get in her pants. I didn't know which tactic to use. She wasn't from Chicago so she obviously didn't know my Name. There was no flash of recognition when I introduced myself. So my money wasn't going to get me laid here. I was going to have to use my good looks here.

"So…" I said giving her a smoldering stare. "Are you Italian?"

"No"

"Oh I figured, with your name being Bella"

"Yeah, just weird parents" She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. I caught a glimpse down her dress and let out a hiss. Boneriffic.

"What?" She asked

"Has anyone ever told you that your tits are amazing?" I asked crudely.

"She looked startled. Then embarrassed. Then angry. She flushed red. "Yeah, my boyfriend Jacob has." She said. Fuck. I had a strict no boyfriend policy. Only if the girl threw herself at me while having a boyfriend. But there was something about Bella. I was not going to give up.

"Well he is a lucky guy" I smirked "I bet you have an amazing ass to match" I leaned around her then, trying to catch a glimpse. I saw for a brief second before she turned away from me swiftly. She was either not wearing underwear or had a thong because of the way the dress hung. Damn. This was embarrassing. I was getting hard just looking at this chick. She recognized I was a pig and played along. She placed her hand on my thigh and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Has anyone ever told you how huge your head is compared to your tiny cock?" With that she reached and gave my dick a squeeze. Which was so not fair. She was trying to give me blue balls for sure. There was a look of surprise on her face as she grabbed my junk. I noticed.

"It's not so small now is it?" Not only was I rich as fuck. I had a huge cock and I knew it. "You want it now don't you?" I teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Eddie. I'm sure my rabbit can do better than that tiny thing between your legs." She responded confidently. I edged close to her.

"I just asked if you want it. I never said I'd give it to you. Have fun with the rabbit" I said nonchalantly. She said something back to me but I ignored it. Instead I motioned for the bartender and ordered more drinks. I then leaned back over to her and said.

"For future reference, its Edward not Eddie. I want to be sure you scream the right name later. Nothing kills a boner like hearing a girl moan Eddie" I then stalked off toward the bathroom. Leaving her to stew over what I just said.

* * *

So there is chapter 2...I have typed about 7 or 8 chapters so far so those should be up rather quickly, hopefully all up by the end of next week? Finals are coming up so who knows!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dirty, Dirty, Edward. I love taking Stephanie Meyers characters and making them do naughty things, which there are quite a few naughty things in this chapter, so read with caution......._

_Here is another of Bella's POV_

**BPOV**

As he was walking away I couldn't help but checkout his amazing ass. It was seriously against the law to be that good looking. His outfit did not suit him at all. His face and hair were perfect; they looked like a magazine cover. His eyes were a hypnotizing green. And his hair was a color you didn't see often. It could only be described as bronze. He was beautiful. So it didn't fit to see him wearing ratty old sweatpants circa 1980 with high top Nikes and an old ratty Zeppelin t-shirt. The guy looked like a model but definitely did not dress like one. I couldn't tell if he was just poor or if he was a hipster that dressed sloppy on purpose. I didn't care regardless, he was hot and he was packing. I was surprised when I felt him through his pants. I had been with quite a few guys, none bigger than Jake. This Edward guy definitely was. I think he knew it too. That's why he was so forward. I love to flirt so that is why I didn't think about Jake at all during this time. All I could focus on was Edward and I got a little carried away when I grabbed his junk. I had to know more about this kid, and why I was so obsessed immediately.

"Jasper, what's the deal with your friend?" I interrupted his conversation with Jess. "Why is he such an ass?"

"That is just his personality" Jasper answered, chuckling a bit. "Whenever he acts like an ass he gets what he wants, although I do think he is frustrated because you don't know who he is. Which makes things harder for him" he sighed.

"What do you mean I don't know who he is?" I asked, curious.

"He is Edward Cullen, youngest wealthiest guy in Chicago. Most eligible bachelor blah blah blah. He is used to girls offering to fellate him within minutes of hearing his name" Jasper explained.

"You have got to be kidding. Well he should stop trying. I don't care how much money he has. I have my own. And my boyfriend and I are very happy together, so I don't see myself getting on my knees for him anytime soon." I shrugged and added "He is kind of attractive though, I'll give him that"

"So you think I am attractive huh?" I hear that arrogant sexy voice behind me. I groaned. Had he heard everything I'd just said?

"What makes you think I was talking about you?" I countered.

"Well, I heard something about you getting on your knees. I'd only assumed" He trailed off and gave a little chuckle when he saw the look on my face. I was livid. This guy actually thought I would cheat on Jake with him. I just met him, and in a fucking airport bar. He was delicious and was used to girls crawling all over him. I was probably the first girl in years to talk to him and not immediately offer to have his children. I'm sure he was out of his comfort zone, so I decided that two can play at this game.

"Hah if you think I would get on my knees for something as unimpressive at that?" I said pointed at his junk. "You are sadly mistaken my friend. I'm sure Draco would have more to offer a girl anyways" I turned to Jasper and winked. He was holding back a laugh. I am sure this was interesting for him to see. I'm sure his friend doesn't get rejected that often….or ever.

"You won't be calling this unimpressive after it does things to you that would make your toes curl and make you scream my name over and over" He whispered in my ear. Admittedly this made me weak in the knees. Jake and I have been dating for almost four years. And in those four years I have never been this tempted to actually act on an attraction. I always flirted shamelessly with boys, and then always go home to Jake. I am not a cheater, but if I hung around this Edward Cullen for much longer I don't know how good my self control would be. Thank god this was just a long layover and after this I would never see him again. So I can play along right? There was just over and hour before our flight left. I'm sure I could handle an hour without spreading my legs to this douche.

"If you honestly think you can get me to scream your name. You are mistaken" I whisper back into his ear. I had to turn my attention back to Jasper. As long as I focused my attention not on Edward I would be fine.

"SO how about we quit talking about Cullen's Wang and get drunk?" Jasper asked then. All of us laughed and reached for a shot. This is how the next hour passed. I did my best to ignore this beauty next to me by getting excessively drunk. We all noticed the time and decided to go our separate ways. We told them it was great meeting them and wished them luck with their trip. Jess and I made our way to the bathroom and she babbled on and on about how gorgeous the boys were. I guess I hadn't really noticed Jasper Like I noticed Edward. I'm sure he was attractive as well. Now that I thought about it I couldn't even remember what Jasper was wearing, yet I could tell you every single detail of Edward's outfit. Even the color of his socks, for some reason they were bright green, similar to his eyes. As we searched for our gate I felt something buzz in my bag. I took out my cell and noticed it was Jake. I told Jessica to go ahead; I'd meet her there once I finished talking to Jake.

"Hey baby" I slurred a little. I heard him chuckle.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you. How was your flight?"

"Good! Jess and I haven't stopped drinking yet, I'm hoping to pass out during this next flight" He laughed at me again. I missed that laugh already. I don't know what I am going to do with us separated by an ocean. I told him this and he sighed.

"Baby, you know I'll always be here for you. You can call me whenever, I won't care. Plus you have your rabbit to take care of things when I am not there to help" I could hear his smirk through the phone. Fuck Edward Cullen. My boyfriend was perfect. Most guys would be super insecure about sending their girl to another country. He was supportive and understanding. I told him that and told him how much I loved him. He told me a story about Lauren Mallory's reaction when she found out about Jess and Newton. I laughed and told him all about our bar encounter. Only then did he seem a little Jealous. I reassured him that Cullen was a complete ass and he had nothing to worry about. Just then a final call for boarding sounded. It was for my flight. I let him know and before we hung up he said:

"Promise me Bells that you will stay away from douche bags like this Cullen character?"

"I promise Baby" And I handed my ticket to a member of the flight crew, she showed me to my seat in first class, right beside Jessica.

"You know I love you more than anything, right Bells?"

"Yes and I love you too baby. I will see you in four and a half months"

"Call when you get to London?"

"Of course, I'll talk with you then" With that I sighed and shut off my phone. I looked at Jessica and she was laughing to herself a bit and looking at something behind me. Just then I heard that sexy voice in my ear mocking me.

"I love you too baby, see you in four and a half months" he teased. I spun around to see him leering at me from across the aisle. I noticed Jasper as well; he gave me a little nod and a wave. Fuck. I could hardly handle two hours with this sex god. How was I going to deal with eight hours of him sitting next to me? I just groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Small world Swan" Cullen chuckled.

During one of our many drinking games he discovered my last name. He had taken to calling me Sawn instead of just Bella. I hated it, but loved it at the same time. This guy hypnotized me like no one I had ever met before. I don't think there was anything I wanted more right now than for him to be in me. Not even Jake. And that was saying something. I put my head phones in and did my best to ignore the way his stare made my panties drip. We hadn't even taken off yet and Jess was passed out beside me. _Fucking lightweight_. I thought to myself. The flight attendant came up to me and asked me to put away my ipod because we were taking off. I would be allowed to use it again once we were at cruising altitude. My anxiety was through the roof. The drinking hadn't helped like I had hoped. I took a peek out of the corner of my eye to see Edward staring at me, with a hint of concern in his eyes. I looked all the way at him and gave him a huge cheesy smile that made him laugh. I saw him look down and my hands gripping the armrests. My knuckles were white.

"You really are that scared of flying aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. It's not necessarily the flying part, just the taking off and landing part" I explained

"Hmmm. Interesting" he said understandingly. "Well why don't I distract you?" He questioned flashing a brilliant white smile.

"How are you going to be able to do that?"

He raised his eyebrows and Smirked. "Come on Swan. Do I even have to tell you? I do know a few things that can keep your body and mind occupied" He winked. Just the way he was smirking at me made me wet. It was taking everything I had not to pounce on him from across the aisle. I had to keep my cool.

"You have nothing I would want to keep my body and mind occupied" I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll see about that Swan" He was smirking, this made my underwear uncomfortably wet. I shifted forward in my seat to prepare for take off. Only then did I realize we were already in the air. He chuckled beside me. I had been so distracted by our argument to even notice the take off. Only then did I realize we were already in the air. He leaned across the aisle and breathed in my ear.

"I told you so" he was so close the electricity between us was intoxicating. As if I wasn't already wet enough, as he finished his gloating in my ear he nibbled it just a little, I was soaked now. This was embarrassing. I felt a blush coming so I turned away and muttered. "Whatever Cullen…"

I successfully ignored him for almost an hour. I was ready to pass out and was trying to get comfortable. The only problem was that I had to pee so badly. I looked over and saw the flight attendant shamelessly flirting with Edward. Just then a flash of jealousy overcame me, until I looked at his face. The look on his face was that of pure boredom. I accidentally, or possibly subconsciously on purpose, dropped my ipod in the aisle and had to lean over to pick it up. This gave him a nice view of my tits. When I looked up his eyes were wide. I had caught him. I gave him a little smirk, feeling smug. I realized I still had to use the restroom so I stood up to head to the lavatory. I bumped unnecessarily hard into the flight attendant knocking her into Edward's lap. I snickered to myself and walked away.

The bathroom was pretty large for an airplane. I was surprised. It felt so good to pee and clean myself up a bit. Before I turned to leave I checked my appearance in the mirror, which was odd because I usually did not care about how I looked. I unlocked the door and started to push my way out. I had the door open just a crack when someone pushed it open and snuck inside.

"Um, excuse me? I'm in here?" I said questioningly. Then I noticed the bronze hair and I groaned.

"You are kidding right?" I yelled. He clapped his hand over my mouth and pushed me back against the countertop. I fought him the entire way. I wanted this so bad; being close to him was not helping the moisture between my legs. He pressed himself against me and I gave a little moan against his hand.

"Don't act like you don't want this" He growled into my ear all the while nibbling and licking me as he did so. My knees were weak and collapsing on me. He noticed and lifted me and placed me on the counter. When he pressed himself against me my legs spread at their own will. I felt his huge manhood against me and I moaned. He removed his hand from my mouth then and before I had a chance to say anything he replaced it with his mouth. His lips were soft and inviting. My kisses were weak in return, I tried to resist but after a few seconds I knew there was no point in trying. I could not resist this boy; I needed to get him out of my system. His tongue darted out and I opened my mouth to invite it in. He tasted so sweet. I needed more of him. As I was nibbling his bottom lip my hands found themselves in his hair pulling is head impossibly closer.

His hands wandered around my body. They seemed to be everywhere and in all the right places. I was fucking screwed. Not even twelve hours into the trip and I was already cheating on my boyfriend. I came to this realization and released my hands from his hair pulling away and panting hard. He was gasping for air as well; his hand was dangerously close to my dripping wet panties. He began kissing licking, sucking and biting all over my neck. In one swift move my panties were on the floor. His fingers her tracing around my clit and my disobedient hips were grinding into his hand. My body was betraying my mind.

"Wait…." I panted. "I can't…I have a…" Before I couldn't say it he smirked and shoved one fingers inside of me. He definitely didn't play fair. Game over. I was his. No turning back now. Sorry Jake. I moaned and dug my nails into his back. He then added his second finger curling and thrusting them with confidence. He was driving me wild. His hand that wasn't doing magic inside me found my breast and began caressing it softly; I arched my back and moaned loudly. He kissed a trail up to my ear and said.

"Shhhhhhh Swan, you don't want the whole plane to hear you moan my name" I was ready to push him away once and for all for that statement. I was disgusted by myself. But then his thumb found my clit and I lost all train of thought. Within seconds I found myself biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. I was shaking everywhere his thumb and fingers eventually pushing me to the best orgasm I had ever had. I reached down between his legs to rub his throbbing erection. I had to return the favor; I felt nothing but gratitude for what he just did for me. He hissed at my touch. I tugged at the waistband of his sweats and pilled them down as far as I could reach.

He moaned when I wrapped my hand all the way around his shaft. We looked at each other then. Our eyes hooded with lust. I began stroking him and his eyes rolled back in his head. He shoved my hand away and began kissing me again. During the kiss I tried to find him back again with my hand, but he just swatted my hand away, pulling away and looking at me seriously. He spoke gasping for air.

"Fuck what a horrible time to get a conscience. But I need to know that this is okay, I know I kind of just barged in on you in here. I know you have a boyfriend. But alls I want to do is fuck you senseless. And if you don't stop me I will." I had lost all sense of right and wrong staring into his eyes. I knew I was ruining everything, but I had to fuck this guy out of my system. I had to forget about how he drives me wild. And my hormones were running the show.

"Please, please, fuck me senseless" I moaned into his hear moving my mouth down to begin kissing and sucking his neck. Just like that he thrust inside me. His size really caught me off guard. His length hit me in all the right places. Or so I thought, until he started to move. The way he moved inside me was the most amazing feeling ever. I was seeing stars. This man he really knew how to please a woman. I matched him thrust for thrust needing more, wanting more and was edging closer and closer to climax. Just when I thought I couldn't handle it much longer his fingers found my clit trying to coax out my orgasm. He began rubbing furiously and shifted my hips so he was hitting a new angle. I lasted no more than ten seconds before I came undone. I opened my mouth to scream in pleasure when his hand that wasn't rubbing my clit clamped down over my mouth. I screamed into his hand while I came. My nails scratching down his arms, hopefully I didn't leave too much of a mark. I was still clenching around him when he groaned and collapse against me. Coming just seconds after me. We just sat there panting and holding each other. After I came down from my orgasm high I realized the severity of what just happened. I was freaking out.

"Oh my God"

"Oh my God is right, that was fucking amazing" he said.

"Oh my God" I repeated, unable to look at him. "How the fuck and I going to tell Jake this shit? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…." I said to myself. I look at Edward and he just shrugged and pulled his pants back up. What an ass.

"Fuck off Cullen. If you say shit to anyone about this I will castrate your tiny balls." He just laughed at me. I was getting pissed. He somehow had worked his magic and got me to bone him in an airplane bathroom and now he was laughing at me.

"What?" I growled at him.

"I told you I'd make your toes curl and you would scream my name." He smirked. I shoved him away and pulled my thong back on. I rearranged myself as much as I could for the walk of shame back to my seat. Edward and I pushed our way out of the bathroom at the same time. The stewardess was giving us angry stares. She opened her mouth to speak, but Edward handed her a wad of bills. I stalked back to my seat completely freaking out. Edward was smug, yet had a confused expression on his face. Once back to my seat I realized that Jasper and Jessica were both still passed out. Therefore had no idea what had just happened. I did a silent cheer in my head, realizing I wouldn't have to be bombarded with silly questions from Jess. I would be left to stew over what happened on my own and make the decision of what to do about Jake without anyone else's input. As I was just settling into my seat I felt a buzz next to me. It was him close to me. I could smell him and he smelled amazing. I took a deep breath to inhale his sweet smell. His face was then in front of mine smirking at me.

"Welcome to the Mile High Club" He said his face literally centimeters away from mine. He leaned in closer and placed soft sweet kiss on my lips. The electricity between us was so intense it took everything I had not to pull him on top of me and ask for a repeat performance. Instead chose to say.

"Fuck of Cullen" and I pressed the call button to order myself a stiff drink, or maybe seven. Drinking more would be the only way I would ever fall asleep on this flight.

I was awoken hours later with a hangover and Jessica's annoying voice talking over me across the Aisle.

"Well good morning Sunshine" Edward purred at me. "You slept well, were you tired?" I just glared back at him. I had been hoping what had happened in the bathroom was all a dream, but the look on his face told me otherwise. All of the anxiety and stress immediately hit me again. I was quite literally fucked and had no clued what to do about it. This was something that was impossible for Jake to find out. Jess had no clue. The only ones who had any idea were me and Edward. I could just not tell Jake. He could never know. I could live with the guilt or I could do the right thing and tell him. But then I would have to live with the consequences of breaking his heart and being alone. I knew for a fact that Edward wanted nothing to do with me. I was just another girl of many, a story to tell friends about his first fuck on hi vacation. I meant nothing to him. He was Edward Cullen, Chicago Playboy, like Jasper had said. He did shit like this all the time. There was part of me that wished what we did actually meant something to him. The sex was just so incredible. I don't know if it was because he was that good or if it was because of that electricity I felt between us. I just know that I wouldn't mind having orgasms like that forever.

I hated myself for caring what Edward thought. I should be more concerned with what Jake will think. I love Jake so much and I threw our love out the window the second I met Edward Cullen. He had dazzled me and made me forget about everything. I faintly heard the pilot telling us we were landing soon. I didn't even notice we were landing until we were on the ground, and reality came crashing down.

* * *

_AGGGHHHH Bella is WEAK!!! Do you think she should tell Jake? _

_How do you think Edward felt about everything? Next chapter is Edwards side of things...._


	4. Chapter 4

_Soo here is the rest of the plane ride for Edward....._

_I just realized in my other notes where I thanked Stephenie Meyer for letting me make her characters do naughty things I realized I spelled her name incorrectly. I spelled it Stephanie instead of Stephenie...so my apologies._

_I hope you enjoy!_

**EPOV**

The rest of the plane ride was excruciating. It took everything I had not to take this girl back to the bathroom and have my way with her again and again. I could not get Bella out of my head. I found myself wanting to know more about her. Silly things like her favorite color or flavor of ice cream. I had never ever wanted to know more about a girl before. I never cared; I only cared about things like whether a girl spit or swallowed, or her grooming habits down there. Never had I cared about something as non-sexual as a favorite color. Shit I even thought about her as a person, as Bella, not just some girl. This chick had magical powers of some sort. I got a boner just thinking about how amazing the sex in the bathroom was. I knew it was good for the both of us. I could tell. Looking at her now I could tell what happened between us caused her pain. She was tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling to herself. She looked really troubled. All I wanted to do was help. I wanted to make it all go away.

I never fell asleep on the flight. I just watched Bella sleeping. I have a feeling I could have watched her for much longer. Bella was fascinating. I needed to do something to keep my mind off of her. I even debated taking the very willing flight attendant back to join the mile high club, but everything I tried to do just bring my thoughts back to her. I wanted, no needed to know everything about this girl. I was happy when her friend the sorority slut woke up. See I couldn't even remember her friend's name. Her friend seemed chatty enough so I figured I could get some information about Bella from her. Jasper was still passed out next to me and the way Bella was drinking once she returned to her seat; she should be sleeping for a while now. I looked over at her friend and she was digging through her carryon looking for something. I knew I just had to get her talking, which should, be easy. I put on my Cullen charm and leaned over the aisle.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?" She jumped a little in her seat. I'm assuming she thought she was the only one awake.

"Hi" She said groggily. "Do you know how long I was out?"

"I'd say almost five hours, more or less. So there are a few hours left to the flight if you wanted to sleep more?" Four of those hours were spent with my head literally in the clouds. I needed some communication to distract me, and of course I wanted more information.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'll just stay up for the rest" She answered yawning.

"So where do you go to school?" I asked curious if Bella and she attended the same school.

"I go to Washington State in Seattle?" She answered like a question. "Bella does too. We are roommates. We are actually on our way to visit our other roommate Angela. She is studying at Oxford for the year" She continued. "It is going to be so nice to be all together again. I mean we haven't seen Angie since August! I can't wait to see her!" She said excitedly.

I knew I would be able to get a lot of information out of her. The chick likes to blab it was obvious. I wanted to confirm my sorority suspicions so I asked "So what sorority are you in?" A troubled look came across her face, then a little grin.

"What makes you think I am in a sorority?" She asked looking at me questioningly.

"I just assumed, I guess you look like the kind of girl that would be in a sorority. I hope that doesn't offend you or anything?" I apologized quickly. Hoping I didn't ruin my chances to keep her talking about Bella.

"No not at all, we all were actually in Delta Gamma, however due to some sub sequential issues during rush Bella, Angie and I all got kicked out" She sighed. I raised my eyebrows encouraging her to elaborate

"Well" she sighed again, "Bella was kicked out first, last fall during rush she gave a bunch of shrooms to the pledges at this stupid traditional dinner we have with the alumni. Needless to say it was hilarious and extremely embarrassing for DG" I chucked imagining the scene. Fucking hilarious is right. "Angela was the next to get kicked out. During rush in the spring Angela was caught blowing a waiter in the backroom of yet another Alumni dinner" She giggled to herself. "Next it was I who was kicked out. It was this past fall. Again during rush and at the Alumni dinner it happened. Everything was going fine until my date and I got a little too drunk. We went to the hotel bar to smoke. I had some J's in there with my cigs. I grabbed the wrong one and started smoking the J in the middle of the hotel. Security and Police were called. My date and I were escorted out. Needless to say we all embarrassed DG enough to get kicked out" She finished shrugging.

"Wow" I laughed. "Is it horrible of me to think that that is Badass? All at the alumni dinner too? No wonder you girls are friends"

"Well yeah, we three have been friends since we were in diapers. We've gotten ourselves into plenty of trouble over the years. Bella's dad always gets us out of it though. With him being the chief of police and her mom's money, we never had to worry about getting into any big trouble. Daddy Swan just makes it all go away" She grinned at me then and continued her blabbing. "I mean DG could have totally pressed charges or something with both me and Bella. Instead daddy Swan made a big donation and we got slaps on the wrist."

"Wow, that's great that her dad takes care of you like that" I said hoping for her to tell more stories.

"Yeah I know right? Charlie is so cool. I mean Bella's boyfriend, Jake, is a drug dealer. The chief has to know, but he chooses to turn a blind eye to it" She shrugged and I was a little shocked. A drug dealer boyfriend? Was that even safe? I had to know more, and if this guy would kill me for fucking his girl.

"A drug dealer huh? Like the kind you see in movies? Scar face?" I asked laughing about it.

"Oh god no! Jake? Cocaine? Ha. He is all about the natural shit. He only sells what you can grow in the ground. He and his friends supply our entire county basically. A big group of guys from the reservation all work together"

"Reservation?" I interrupted curious.

"Yeah, La Push, the Quilute Indian reservation. Jake is Native American." She explained. "It's crazy there has to be something in the water out there though. All the boys are huge! Like super tall and muscular. They all look way older than they really are too. I mean I could make fun of Bella more for being a cougar is Jake didn't already look like he was twenty-five".

There was a weird feeling I had when I heard about her boyfriend. A feeling I'd never felt before. I think it may have been jealousy but I am not quite sure. My fist clenched at my side. I didn't like the reaction I was having to this conversation, but I had to know more.

"A cougar? How much younger is he exactly? Please tell me he is in high school, so as soon as she wakes up I will tease her relentlessly"

"Ha-ha no, but close, he is a freshman at the University of Michigan. But he is eighteen almost nineteen and she is twenty one, so a two and a half year age gap. Which is kind of a big deal when the guy is that much younger? But like I said he looks like he is twenty-five." I just nodded at her. My mind wandering, wondering what kind of competition I had. Then I felt something hard land in my lap. It was a digital camera. An expensive one too.

"Here that's Bella's camera. There are a bunch of pictures from our going away party last night. You can see what I am talking about with those boys being so big"

I turned on the camera and saw pictures of Bella. I felt like a voyeur intruding on her life. I scrolled through all the pictures just the same. The first few pictures were all of groups of people none had any pictures of Bella in it. She must have been the photographer for those ones. Everyone looked like they were having a great time. Beers in hand, and arms slung over each other. It looked like a really close knit group of people. The party looked like a really good time. They were all on a beach, in fucking January. Which is awesome? Jessica was right about the boys looking much older. The pictures looked like Bella hung with an older crowd. After scrolling through was seemed like forty group pictures I finally found some that included Bella. There were a ton of just her and Jessica and a few with a third chick that looked super slutty. Some of them they all looked really pretty in, the others were just of them making goofy faces. I also ran into quite a few pictures of Bella kissing other girls, which was totally hot.

The last dozen or so pictures were the hardest for me to look at. One was a picture of Bella surrounded b a pack of Native American men. I'm assuming that these guys were Jake's friends. They were all huge and towering over her. They looked protective of her. She must be like a little sister to them. The next pictures were of just her and some guy. As a dude I could appreciate this mans attractiveness. He had youthful brown eyes, a chiseled Jaw and a very bright smile. He looked much older than eighteen, but still had a youthful glow about him. His hair was long and in a ponytail on the nape of his neck. He could use a haircut, a shorter style would probably look much better. His clothing style was not much different than my own. He was wearing dark jeans with a plaid button up that looked very similar to the one I wore clubbing the night before. Over top of this he wore a tan hoodie that fit him perfectly. I glanced over at Bella and realized as the exact same shirt. It fit him perfectly, almost a little tight even. The way Bella swam in it showed just how much bigger than her he really is. They looked truly happy together. His arms were always wrapped protectively around her; she looked like she felt very comfortable and at ease. I scrolled quickly through a few pictures of them eating each others faces then there was a half naked picture of just him from the waist up. Jessica was right, his muscles were huge. The next two pictures gave me a huge boner. They were both of Bella half naked. The first was of her backside she was facing toward a dresser only wearing a pair of navy blue boy shorts. Her back was bare; her head turned smiling shyly at the camera. This innocent picture was hardly sexual, just a girl picking out her clothes. The next picture wasn't fair. She was trying to be sexy and it was hot. She was wearing the navy boy shorts still, this time facing the camera. She also had on that tan hoodie it was open and the sides of the sweatshirt barley covered her nipples. They look on her face was definitely her come fuck me face. I was seriously sitting in my chair drooling and hard when I saw someone stir in the corner of my eye. Bella was moving and talking in her sleep. Her face was all bunched up and frustrated. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but her face just looked so fucking cute.

"You finished?" Jessica asked startling me a bit.

"Yeah" I said tossing back the camera "I'm not sure I was supposed to see a few of those" I added. She looked confused and began looking through the pictures herself. She laughed when she got to the ones I was talking about.

"Oh don't worry about it Bella wouldn't mind" She chuckled shaking her head. "You see, she is quite the exhibitionist. Her bedroom is full of shit like this of her and Jake naked together; it is kind of gross actually…" She trailed off. I just nodded in response. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It was hot that she liked to do that shit, but what wasn't hot is that she did that stuff with him. I had to know more about this relationship and I knew Jessica would tell me.

"How long have they been together? Must have been for a long time for them to be so comfortable around each other huh?" I questioned.

"Since senior year I guess, they were friends before that though. So quiet a while." She was starting to look bored and I knew she could tell I was digging for more info on Bella so I decided to change the subject to her, just to get her talking again.

"So what about you? Do you have a boyfriend too? I saw pictures of you and some blonde dude macking on each other."

"Oh no, Mike? Well kind of, not really. We have to keep our relationship secret. My other best friend Lauren likes him and I don't want to hurt her. I mean she has liked him forever and Mike and I only started hanging out this past semester. I don't know it's complicated with him." She answered quickly, and then continued on. "I mean it sucks having to sneak around all the time. I mean Bella didn't even know about him until today and she is my roommate. She probably would have never found out if she hadn't seen him drop me off at the airport." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. I wasn't sure if she was done talking so I waited for her to continue. She looked over at me seriously and said "It just sucks you know? I mean we haven't exactly defined what we are. I know I like him and he likes me. But are we still going to hook up with other people? Or is he my boyfriend that I need to stay faithful to? We are in such a grey area right now, it's driving me crazy!" She looked exasperated.

"I wish I could help with some advice, but I've never been the relationship kind of guy, so I don't know the rules. What I do know is what happens, happens and it all happens for a reason." I said she had a confused look on her face so I continued. "I guess what I'm trying to say is don't go out with a goal of hooking up to meeting someone. If it happens then it probably wasn't meant to be with Mike. If not then maybe it is. Don't go looking to replace him. If that happens, it happens." I shrugged.

"For not being a relationship guy, that is actually some good advice" She said. I gave her a sort of half smile in return. "You know Edward I have spent the past hour telling you about me and my life, why don't you tell me about yours?" She asked looking at me expectantly. I told her the basics about my life. She laughed when I told her about our clubbing experience the night before. I even told her about ginger's sub par BJ skills. When I mentioned something about how I hoped she didn't find me where I was doing my study abroad program. Jessica said she was also doing study abroad and was going to be in Spain. I opened my mouth to explain that I was going to be studying music in Italy when I noticed Bella stirring again. She was waking up. She looked really disoriented and cute. Jessica noticed too and said good morning to Bella. I leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear.

"Good morning sunshine! You slept well. Were you tired?" I chuckled and leaned back into my seat. She just glared at me.

"Don't worry about her she isn't much of a morning person." Jessica apologized for her friend. Jessica and I continued talking; it was mostly about her, which was fine with me. All I had to do was smile and nod. Then ask a few questions here and there. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She was just staring out into space. Her facial expressions changing constantly, I needed to know what was going on in that little head of hers. She must have been thinking hard about something.

Jasper woke up not long after Bella. He joined the conversation with her friend, making it so I could concentrate on her even less. Instead I focused my attention on the changes in Bella's facial expressions. She was deep in thought. More than anything I wished I could hear what she was thinking. Normally I am really perceptive. I can usually tell what people are thinking about by their faces, but this girl was really hard to read. I wanted more than anything to find out what was bothering her. It wasn't until we landed that she looked alert again. It was almost as if landing startled her and woke her from her own thoughts. I had been watching her the whole time she was awake carefully. Her facial expressions ranged from pleasure to fear. Not knowing what she was thinking was driving me nuts.

We were standing next to each other by the baggage claim. Jasper and Jessica were just out of ear shot so I took my chance. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What were you thinking about back there? It was like you were in a trance, were you upset?"

"What the hell do you think I was thinking about?" She spat back at me.

"Well…I know what I was thinking about" I winked. "I hope you weren't thinking about the same thing because you looked disgusted and I know it was as good for me as it was for you" I shrugged and looked at her smugly. My grin faded as I saw her reaction was not the same, she was livid.

"Of course I was fucking thinking about that. And trying to figure out how the fuck to tell my fucking boyfriend I cheated on him not even 24 hours into my trip?" With that she turned and stalked to her friend's side. I just chuckled to myself and grabbed my bags off the belt. As Jasper and I made our way to the town car waiting I stole one last look at Bella. She was looking directly at me as well. She didn't look away embarrassed that I caught her like most girls would. She held her gaze. I stared right back until the town car door slammed in my face breaking our connected eyes.

"Whoa dude" Jasper said. "What the fuck is the deal with you two?"

I shrugged nonchalantly at him and said "Yeah, she's pretty hot isn't she?"

"I guess man, you know what though? I don't think I have ever seen you try so hard and be fucking rejected." He laughed a little.

"I wasn't fucking rejected." I said bitterly.

"What do you mean? You spent the whole trip so far focused on this chick. Using every trick in the book and she still denied you, she must really love her boyfriend."

"She didn't deny me" I said quietly, Jas and I never kept things from each other so naturally I told him. "I fucked her."

He just looked at me with a bewildered expression. It looked like he was trying to calculate when we had time to actually fuck. He and Jessica were always by our sides, we never had any time alone to fuck. Except on the plane.

"Mile high club, duh" I said arrogantly. Jasper still looked at me confused, but seemed to have found his voice.

"If you had already fucked her then why did you keep talking to her? That's so not like you at all." I just shrugged, I really couldn't explain myself.

"It was that good wasn't it?" he asked smirking at me. I knew I must have just had a shit eating grin plastered across my face.

"It was fucking amazing, I honestly can't fucking stop thinking about it" What I didn't tell him was not only could I not stop thinking about the sex, but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Well lucky for you, I did get their phone number and where they are staying. We are going out with them tonight. So I'm sure you can expect a repeat performance."

I just nodded in response. I was getting pretty tired, since I didn't sleep on the flight. We got to our hotel and I immediately crashed. I woke up hours later to Jasper talking on the phone. He was saying something about how he couldn't wait to see whoever was on the other end of the line. I assumed he was talking to Alice. So I groaned loudly and turned over. I was finally shaken awake around eight that evening. Jasper told me to take a shower because you I quote "fucking reek". Apparently we were meeting those girls in an hour. Knowing I would be seeing the girl that starred in my dreams today got me right out of bed. I could not wait to have my way with her again. Just thinking about her gave me a boner, so I whacked it in the shower. I had detailed fantasies about this chick. I usually fantasized about ramming faceless hot chicks to get myself off. But my fantasy about Bella was much different. I thought of the little things like her small mole on her right hip, her chocolate brown eyes, her luscious lips, what really sent me over the edge was thinking about the face she made when she came. It was fucking beautiful.

After I finished and made sure my spunk was completely washed down the drain and hopped out of the shower. I toweled myself off and wrapped the towel low on my waist. I must have been in the shower for a while because it was dark outside now, and I heard voices coming from the other room. I decided to investigate. I turned the corner and I saw her before she saw me. She looked incredible, better than I remembered even. She was wearing leggings and an oversized t-shirt, really casual. Almost too casual compared to what the other girls were wearing. I was trying to decide exactly what to call Jessica's shirt, or was it a dress? I wasn't sure, when they noticed me. I had to speak up so I didn't look too creepy.

"Don't mind me; I'm just looking for my clothes…" I did a quick sweep of the room and noticed that my suitcase was in fact in that room. Right on the floor next to Bella. No one said anything for a while. I strutted toward my suitcase smirking. The three girls were all gawking at me, it felt amazing. Jasper finally broke the silence with a cough.

"Showoff"

"Whatever man, you shouldn't have chose this room to have a conversation" I shrugged.

"Yeah well you shouldn't have spent an hour in the shower whacking it." He got me there that was exactly what I was doing. I just flipped him the bird before I began digging through my suitcase. Once I had some clothes to throw on I sneaked a peak at Bella. She was bright red and staring at the floor. I decided to mess with her a bit, so when I stood up I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Why so red Swan? It's not like you haven't seen this before?" I smirked and turned. I extended my arm to the girl that I did not know.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen" She took my hand and shook it.

"Hi Edward, I am Angela nice to meet you." She said confidently. I instantly liked Angela. I could just tell by looking at her that she was a quality person. I'm glad that Bella had a friend like her. Shit what was I thinking? Why would I care what kind of friends Bella has? Fuck. I needed to know the plan for the night, since I'd been sleeping since god knows when and Jasper was the cruise director for the trip.

"Sooooooo….." I said into the awkward silence. "What's the plan for tonight?" This time Bella actually responded.

"Why don't you put some fucking clothes on and you'll find out" She said annoyed.

"Oh right, forgot about that." I winked and walked out of the room, ducking into the bathroom to change. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. Either that or it would go horribly wrong, I couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

_Soooo there you go, you ready to read about a night on the town with these two?_

_What do you think, will they get into a huge fight? Or fuck like monkeys?_

_The next chapter should be up either before the weekend, or sometime this weekend._

_Enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_So here begins their stay in beautiful London.....The longest chapter yet, almost double the other ones. I probably could have shortened this quite a bit, or at least changed POV's but I think Bella's POV tells this part of the story the best right now. I really do hope you enjoy. And of course there is a Lemon...and other naughty things that I love to make Stephanie Meyer's characters do! _

**BPOV**

I couldn't explain all the emotions I was feeling. Out of all of my emotions, my strongest was anger. I was pissed off at Angela and Jessica. They outvoted me two to one when we made the decision of what to do for the evening. Apparently Jessica made plans to do a pub crawl of sorts with Edward and Jasper. I wanted to stay in and relax on our first night, but they were adamant about going out. I did my best to make it known that I did not want to be there. I refused to dress up; I wore a huge ratty t-shirt with leggings. I refused heels so I wore ballet flats. Jessica did not hide her disgust for my outfit either. She kept reminding me on the walk over that she had a change of clothes for me in her bag, and constantly kept nagging on me. It was driving me crazy. I'm glad that the walk did not take too long because their hotel was just down the block from ours.

Jessica was still bitching when the elevator doors opened to the penthouse suite. The place was not that impressive. It was definitely a penthouse suite, but I have seen plenty of those. It had the wide open space, the private balcony, multiple bedrooms, modern kitchen and great views. This place would impress any normal girl, but I was not just some normal girl. I knew nice when I saw it, this place was nice but I have seen nicer. My parents paid for our suite down the road. They decided that we girls deserved a little vacation before we had to be cramped up in our tiny apartments for our programs. I really appreciated the gesture but I could have stayed in a hostel for all I cared. We were in London to see the sights. Not stay pent up in some five-star hotel. Jasper greeted us as soon as the elevator opened.

"Well hello ladies, you look nice tonight" He hugged Jessica and I, then turned to introduce himself to Angela. Angie was charmed immediately by Jasper, and the other three fell into easy conversation. I stood idly by watching as they made small talk in the living room. I did not want to be there, so I had little to add to the conversation. I don't think anyone noticed; Jessica did most of the talking for us all anyways. She could handle it. I was just admiring the archway of the door when a figure appeared out of the corner of my eye. The room fell silent as he entered the room. I was gawking at him. His hair was still wet from the shower; with little droplets of water all over his chest. His towel was slung dangerously low on his hips. I had to grab the side of the table next to me to hold myself back from pouncing on him. When my gaze finally traveled to his face, I noticed that he was fucking smirking at me. I could feel my knees growing week as he made his way closer and closer to me. My body was trembling in his presence. I couldn't keep my eyes off of that towel. My body knew what was underneath it, and what that could do to me. My body was betraying me; I made the subtle movement closer to him when Jasper finally broke the silence. Keeping me in place.

"Show-off" he coughed.

"Whatever man you are the one that chose this room to talk in" He quickly retorted.

"Well maybe we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't spend an hour whacking it in the shower" Jasper came right back at him. The girls stifled their giggles.

Edward just flipped him off and began digging through his suitcase. The suitcase that was on the floor right next to my feet. My heart was pounding out of my chest. My breathing accelerated as my mind betrayed me by fantasizing about our time on the plane. My face was flushed with embarrassment. I hoped that he didn't notice, but of course he did. He slowly stood up; he was right in front of me. Just inches separated us. I could smell him, the scent made my whole body tingle. He leaned in then, and I thought I might have a heart attack. He was so close I could scream.

"Why so red Swan?" He whispered so that only I could hear. "It's not like you haven't seen this before" Fuck. He caught me staring of course. I wonder how obvious I had been. I hope I would not have to explain myself to the rest of the girls. I just wasn't ready for something like that. Without missing a beat Edward turned to Angela and introduced himself. Quite the gentleman, it was obvious that Angie was charmed by him as well. I needed to collect myself; I could not let myself come undone every time I was around this guy. By the time he spoke again I was prepared to not stand there like a mute idiot. I was also irritated that he was still distracting me by his lack of clothing.

"Sooooo…….What's the plan for tonight?" Edward asked no one in particular, glancing at everyone in the room.

"Why don't you put some fucking clothes on and you'll find out." I spat, trying not to sound flustered just as annoyed as possible. I didn't want him to know that I was actually enjoying the show, a little too much. He just smirked and winked at me before leaving the room, clothes in hand. Once he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Thankfully Jessica and Angela were oblivious to my state. They too were in a trance like state.

"Don't mind Edward he just loves attention" Jasper said, giving me a curious look.

"Really? I couldn't tell" I answered sarcastically. I looked around the room and noticed everyone was still shaken by Edwards's half nakedness. We needed something to diffuse the situation and make everyone settle down. I sighed and set down my purse on the coffee table. I opened it and pulled out a bottle of Patron and two joints I rolled before coming over.

"Now Jasper, what I need from you is some shot glasses" I shook the bottle in his face and raised my eyebrows. "And a lighter" I finished wagging the joints in his face.

"I'm on it" He said giving me a salute before disappearing on his mission. I decided to make myself comfortable and took a seat on the loveseat. Jessica and Angela followed suit and sat across from me on the couch.

Angela was the one to break the silence as soon as Jasper was out of earshot. "Uh guys, you didn't tell me how gorgeous these guys are. I mean I was excited when I first saw Jasper, but when Edward walked in the room I swear my heart stopped." She chuckled.

"I know right? I can't believe they even want to hang out with us. Especially with Bella dressed that way…." Jessica trailed off as she noticed Edward walk back into the room. He was dressed casually in just jeans and a t-shirt. Following Edward into the room was Jasper holding some shot glasses and smiling. I had cut up some limes earlier and pulled them out of my purse and placed the baggie next to the bottle on the coffee table. Edward seemed to have pulled a salt shaker out of thin air, because it appeared next to the limes within seconds. Jasper settled himself into the couch between the other two girls. I saw Edward trying to decide between the chair and the loveseat that I was sitting in. I moved my purse from the coffee table to the seat next to me, so he would get the hint. Of course he didn't. He walked over, picked up my purse and tossed it on the floor under the coffee table. He sat down in the now vacant spot next to me. He was close. Too close. I could smell him again. His scent was intoxicating. I almost started my embarrassing fantasies again when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Here Bella" Jasper said tossing me a lighter. Edward reached over and snatched the lighter mid air before it even had a chance to reach my hand. He then made a big show of the lighter and held it in front of my face. I rolled my eyes at him and reached to grab it out of his hand. He pulled away his hand at the last minute. Jess and Angie giggled at his antics. I was getting annoyed. I ignored the lighter and began pouring shots instead. If I had to go out tonight and watch Edward Cullen mack on women, I'd need alcohol, and a lot of it. I chose tequila for this evening for a reason, to get fucked up. I also could not express my gratitude to Angie for picking us up some weed. She doesn't smoke often, but knew that Jess and I could appreciate it so she was prepared when we arrived. I could hear Jess blabbing on about something worthless as I prepared the shots. I handed them out to everyone but Edward. I held up his shot glass and pointed to the lighter in his hand.

"Trade ya" I said. He finally gave in and handed the lighter over. I was careful not to touch him in our exchange. If I touched him now I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. Smiling I raised my shot into the air along with everyone else. Jasper toasted.

"Here is to one fucked up first night in Europe" He grinned. The tequila burned, but in a good way. We took two more shots before I decided to spark up one of the joints. After the first hit the tension in my body loosed and I began to relax. Conversation between the five of us began to flow easily. The fifth of Patron began to disappear. Once it was completely gone and the first joint was smoked Edward got everyone's attention.

"Do you ladies mind if we get some food quick? I'm afraid if I keep drinking at this pace I will be passed out by eleven" He said honestly. We hadn't eaten dinner yet, so we all agreed that food was actually a great idea.

In the hotel restaurant we ordered ourselves enough greasy food to feed a small army. It was obvious we all had the munchies. They guys both ordered beers and us girls split two bottles of wine. I ate almost as much food as the guys. Angie and Jess were a little more controlled with their eating and ate much less. I didn't care, I was hungry and really had no one to impress. We al laughed and joked the entire meal like we were old friends. It felt comfortable and I genuinely enjoyed hanging out with these guys. They may have been insanely attractive, but they were actually fun and down to earth. It wasn't until after eleven that we finally made our way to the first pub. I was already hammered. I felt my phone ringing in my purse as I was digging for my cigarettes. It was Jake. I hadn't talked to him since I got here, and had been dreading it since we landed. I was drunk and feeling confident so I used my stolen lighter to light my cig and answered the dreaded phone call.

"Hiiiiii Jake" I slurred into the phone.

"Hey baby!" He said. His voice sounded so far away. I stopped on the sidewalk outside the pub to talk to him. I waved the others on but Edward stayed waiting for me. I really did not need his distractions right now, so I turned my back on him and continued my conversation.

"I miss you" Jake spoke first when I was silent for a moment.

"I miss you too!"

"How was the flight?"

"It was good; I actually slept for most of it. The bathrooms were much bigger than the last plane." I added stupidly. I had complained to him earlier about the bathroom size on the plane from Seattle to Chicago. I mean I pay big money to fly first class, you would think that they could spring to give us a few extra inches in the bathroom. Am I right? I didn't think much of my statement until I heard a chocking sound come from behind me. Edward. Of fucking course. I looked over my shoulder as I glared at him. Jake kept rambling on, but I found myself lost in Edward staring at him and his sexy cocky smirk. I shook the thoughts from my head and tried to focus on my phone call.

"Baby? You there?"

"Sorry baby, I just got distracted. What were you saying?"

"Oh I just asked you about that one guy you told me about…"

"Uh…"My heart was pounding in my chest. "What about him?"

"I don't know you were just full of stores before, so I was curious."

"Oh well he was on my flight." I said quietly, hoping Edward wasn't listening too hard. "And I'm actually with him right now. Jess made plans with them while I was sleeping…" I trailed off.

"It sounds like you are apologizing for something?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't realize it sounded that way. Sorry I guess." I was fucking nervous. He had to know, but I couldn't tell him now. Not yet. It would hurt him too much.

"You don't have to apologize for hanging out with other guys. I trust you." He said sincerely. Those words felt like someone stabbed a rusty blunt knife into my heart and twisted it. I was crushed. I betrayed him, not twenty-four hours after leaving him. He was my everything, and my stupid hormones ruined it all.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't" My words were barely a whisper. I knew he couldn't hear. But part of me hoped he did.

"What was that babe?"

"Oh nothing, Just that I trust you too. I have to get going though, everyone is waiting…" I trailed off.

"Well okay, call me later? I love you baby."

"Love you too"

Before I could even turn around and face Edward I needed to calm down. I was shaking as I pulled a cigarette from my pack. I lit it and turned around, blowing my smoke in Edwards face. He just smirked at me and reached for a cigarette for himself as well. Neither of us spoke for a moment. I was honestly speechless.

"So uh, your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"On the phone?"

"Yeah, that's the first I talked to him since being here."

"You told him about the size of the bathroom?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for my response.

"I wasn't thinking"

"You told him about me?"

"I told him about this asshole I met in the bar" I pointed at him.

He just nodded. "But, you didn't tell him about me and the bathroom?"

"No" I whispered.

"Are you..?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When I figure out how to…. I mean what the fuck. He was just telling me that he trusts me. Why didn't I say something then?" I said raking my fingers through my hair. Instead of answering Edward just took one final drag of his cigarette and flicked it into the road.

"Let's go inside" He said simply. He placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me towards the door. His touch sent shivers up my spine. I prayed that he didn't notice. Once inside the pub it wasn't hard to find our friends. Jasper was roaring with laughter and high fiving everyone around him. Apparently we had missed out on something.

"What's going on over here Jazz?" Edward asked giving Jasper a high five.

"Chugging contest" He shrugged.

"He finished two beers before either of us finished one!" Jessica Whined.

"Now girls have to pay for the drinks the rest of the night" Angela added. I sighed and gave the bartender my Black AmEx card to start a tab. I settled myself into a bar stool next to Angela and ordered myself a whiskey sour. I knew the only person I could talk to about my problem was Angie. She wouldn't judge and would give good advice. Angela was always good for that and I appreciated her so much for it.

"Angie, I need to talk to you about something" I started. Jessica was talking to the boys, so I knew I had some time to discuss this with Angela. She looked at me kindly and urged me to go on. So I told her everything. Every detail. We were only interrupted a few times by Jess and the boys giving us shots.

"Wow" was all Angela had to say to me after I finished the most recent story about the phone call.

"Yeah, I fucked up. I really don't know what to do." I said to her honestly.

"Well first things first, you have to tell him. He needs to know the truth. And I honestly don't know what to tell you about him" She said nodding her head toward Edward. She was right. I had to tell Jake. I just didn't know how to yet.

"He is obviously a man-whore. I don't know why I can't stop thinking about him. I have to literally hold myself back from pouncing on him. You see now why I was so pissed we were coming out with them?" I added.

"It explains a lot…" She trailed off, obviously thinking about what she needed to say to me next.

"I mean, now I have to watch him mack on girls in front of me. He isn't even my boyfriend and will never be. But I am insanely jealous and can't figure out why I am so attached!" I exclaimed, completely frustrated.

"How about we make a deal? She asked. I nodded at her to continue. "Its obviously driving you insane hanging out with these guys. So we won't hang with them again after tonight. Deal?"

"Perfect." I tapped my glass against hers to say cheers. Once I got my big secret off of my chest I relaxed quite a bit and began to enjoy myself.

A group of Angela's friends showed up and we decided to make our way to the next pub. On the walk I noticed that one of the boys from the group had his hands all over Angela. I think his name was Ben. I had to make a mental note to be sure to ask her about her love life. There were obviously banging. Jessica was in turn hanging all over one of Ben's friends. Edward was walking with a group of girls behind us, while Jasper walked by my side. I was wasted so he kept his arm around me to help me walk straight.

"You are so nice Jasper" I slurred at him. "Why aren't you man-whoring like your friend?" I pointed to Edward over my shoulder.

"I have a girlfriend" he chuckled and tightened his grip around me.

"Really??? Me too!" I got excited that we had something in common.

"Wait, you're a lesbian?"

"No silly, I meant I have a boyfriend. I love him very, very much. But I now have a big secret. And I don't know how to tell him…" I trailed off tripping over a crack in the sidewalk. Jasper had to help me up.

"Well if you love him like you say you do. You should probably tell him. It's a really big deal" He said seriously. This surprised me. How could he know it was a big deal? I must have been staring at him like an idiot because he answered my question. "I know about what happened on the plane. And I think he has a right to know" he shrugged simply. How the fuck did he know? Did everyone know?

"What the fuck? He told you?!?!" I screeched at him. This drew unneeded attention to us both, everyone was staring.

"Whoa calm down Bella. It's okay. We tell each other everything. That's how it has always been between us. No secrets. But what he didn't tell me is that you had a boyfriend. Which I assume he knew about before the incident?" He whispered into my ear to me trying to take the attention off of us. I could only nod in response.

"Wow. That's fucked up even for Edward. He usually doesn't mess with chicks that are attached. Unless they approach him first. His only rule and he broke it. Amazing…." He trailed off. He looked thoughtful for a moment waiting for my answer.

"I just don't understand him." I shook my head utterly confused.

"Neither do I and I've known him for twenty years" Jasper answered. I turned to look behind me at Edward and his harem of women following him. There was a girl that was literally wrapped around him whispering in his ear as he was trying to walk. It was actually amusing to see just how many of these chicks were throwing themselves at him. I now understood why he was so frustrated when I did not immediately offer to blow him. He usually didn't have to work to hard to get laid. I poked Jasper in the ribs and pointed behind us. He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Typical Edward, have you noticed that the only thing he has done to these girls is insult them? I mean listen to him talk to them. It is downright disrespectful. Yet they still throw themselves at him." He was still shaking his head in amazement. He pulled me closer and whispered the last part into my ear. "Today, for the first time he used a girl's name when describing his hook-up. He didn't just call her some 'bitch' like usual. You know who that girl was? Today that girl was you Bella."

This statement threw me for a loop. I never thought that I would have any effect on Edward. I was sure he had already forgotten about me. I was silent for the rest of the walk as I reflected upon my day. Jasper really was a nice guy. When I was with him I felt safe and calm, like all of my worries were gone. You could tell that he genuinely cared about his friend, yet was also concerned for me. It was endearing. He was one of the good guys. A good friend and definitely someone I would want to keep in touch with. I didn't realize I had been speaking my thoughts out loud when Jasper responded.

"Thanks Bella, I would very much like to keep in contact with you as well"

"Oops. Didn't know I said that out loud" Jasper chuckled at me. I really was wasted if my thoughts were spilling out of my mouth like word vomit. I really had to watch myself before I got myself into trouble.

"Said what out loud?" A familiar voice chimed in from behind us. Edward, of course. He had snuck up on us while we were talking; the slutty girls were flanking him. Jasper and I looked at each other, and grinned. We turned to him and spoke in unison.

"Nothing" and we both erupted into a fit of giggles. So very childish of us. This really pissed him off. He looked like he was about to say something when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen wrapped herself around him. She had strawberry blonde hair, an angelic face and piercing blue eyes. She looked like she had just hopped off the runway. She was nibbling on Edwards's ear and whispering things I could assume are only heard in pornography. I made eye contact with him and raised my eyebrows questioningly. Is this really the kind of guy that he is? If that's the case I really needed to get this skeeze out of my head and fast. He did something that surprised me though. He rolled his eyes at me and pushed the girl away from him. But she was not having it.

"Were you not listening to what I said Edward?" She tried seductively.

"I told you to shut your trap Tanya" He said angrily back to her. So the beautiful girl had a name, and it was Tanya. Once she was completely unwrapped from Edward I noticed her outfit. It was something similar to Jess's. I'm assuming it must be the latest in the fashion world. I looked down at my own scrubby clothes and I knew I couldn't compete with Barbie over there. I just sighed and leaned in closer to Jasper. We entered the next pub, and the drinks started flowing immediately. I eagerly drank more in an attempt to forget how much I had truly fucked up over the last few days.

Jessica and Angela were both making out with boys in the middle of the pub. I knew that they would both be taking the boys back to our place. I was glad I had my own bedroom there, but I still wouldn't get much sleep with those sorts of noises happening down the hall. Jasper must have noticed the look on my face as I watched their PDA.

"Hey you can crash in our spare bedroom tonight if you want" he offered, and I quickly accepted, but with reservations.

"Are you sure? What about Edward?" We both looked at Edward who was literally pushing women away. I now understood the term of 'cranking da heisman'. He just sighed and shook his head. We both knew that we wouldn't have to worry about him tonight; he would probably stay with any one of those women. As if he was reading my mind he answered.

"I don't know if we'll have to worry about Edward. And if we do, he can just fuck off." He shrugged.

"How about one more drink and we get out of here?" I asked. He nodded and signaled for another round and our tab. I took another look around the bar and noticed Edward was staring right at me. I was embarrassed for the girls that were throwing themselves at him. He was completely ignoring them, and they were making fools of themselves. I elbowed Jasper and pointed back to Edward. "Is it really always like this?"

"Well, back home there are usually more. But generally yes. The minute the girls see a black card they are all over him. It's semi-repulsive" he shrugged then added to the story. "It use to be fun, because I could just get his cast off's. I mean I am better looking than Edward, my trust fund just isn't as big." He smiled and shook his head still looking at his friend. Who was now attempting to take a drink of his beer normally, but Tanya was insisting she pour it in his mouth for him. "You know, you could have joined him tonight. You didn't have to keep me company. I'm sure you would have had much more fun. In fact go join him right now, I'll be fine on my own" I pushed him in Edwards direction. He didn't budge. He just laughed at me.

"Don't worry Bella; I enjoy hanging out with you. Plus I think that my girlfriend would have a problem with me doing that."

I just stared at him admirably. "You are one of the good guys aren't you?" I was dumbfounded most boys don't pass up chances like that to hang out with some loser like me. The good guys do though, they go out have fun but go home to make love to their girlfriends and wives, not the whores at the bars. He just shrugged and downed his beer.

"You want to get out of here?"

I nodded gratefully and chugged what was left in my bottle. He took my hand and let me out of the bar. I was sure to wave to Jess and Angie on the way out so that they knew I was sage. I ignore Edwards's shouts and stares as we exited the pub. Once out on the sidewalk I realized just how wasted I really was. I stumbled a little but Jasper kept me upright. We walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Jasper"

"Yeah"

"Do you think we can stop at my hotel for some clothes and supplies quick?" I begged. He laughed and agreed. Our hotel was just down the block from theirs, so it really was not out of the way. Once in the elevator he saw I pushed the button for the penthouse.

"Well that explains a little." I looked at him confused so he continued. "You have money already, that's why you don't care about his." I grinned at him and opened my walled to show him my very own black card.

"He isn't the only one with one of those." I shrugged still unsure of his point, but I didn't let it bother me. The elevator doors opened and we stepped into the foyer of our hotel room. He let out a low whistle. He was impressed I assumed. I rushed off to my bedroom to gather clothes and necessities for the evening. I found Angela's stash of weed and brought it out to the living room coffee table to chop it up. Jasper raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Hangover remedy" He nodded in understandment and quietly watched as I went to work. I rolled the joints quickly so we were out of the room in less than fifteen minutes. I was still stumbling a little when we got to the boys hotel, so Jasper had to hold me steady the whole way. We made it up to the room and decided it was a good idea to smoke one of the J's I just rolled and order a little room service. While we waited on our food I decided to ask him about his girlfriend. He went on and on about her. The way he spoke about her I knew he was already madly in love with her. It was refreshing for a guy to speak so highly of a girl. It made me miss my Jake. After he was finished he asked me about Jake. I told hi everything. I was just finishing telling him stories about jakes friends when the elevator dinged open. He got up to check it out, and came back rolling a room service cart. We grinned at each other and dug in.

With a mouth full of French fries he asked me the one question I had been avoiding. "So are you going to tell Jake? About Edward?"

"Yes. But I don't know how to. He will be devastated. We have been together for almost four years, and neither of us has ever cheated. We completely trust each other. We have a history together that no one knows or would understand. He is my best friend, and I am his. I love him and care about him. I don't want to hurt him. Fuck. How the fuck did I do this too him?" I finished my rant. I meant for my question to be rhetorical but Jasper answered anyways.

"I don't know. That is something you will have to figure out on your own. Make sure you think about it. And remember that everything happens for a reason. Maybe everything with Edward was meant to happen for some reason." With that he took the biggest bite of his burger I have ever seen. I was in a fit of giggles. The ding from the elevator interrupted and my laughs were drowned out by the conversation coming from the elevator. I heard a female voice. And a male voice, the same male voice that did things to my lady parts that I never wanted to admit. I wasn't paying attention to the words and was going to try to keep our talk going when Jasper clamped his hand over my mouth. "Shhhh listen." He ordered. A mischievous grin across his face I heard a huff and a 'fuck you Edward Cullen' before the elevator dinged closed again. That's when the yelling started.

"Jasper fucking Hale, I don't know what the fuck you were thinking pulling that bullshit tonight, but if you fucked her I am calling Alice myself and if she doesn't kill you I will. You fucking Judas." I was silently giggling on the couch. I looked at Jasper who was doing the same, he mouth at me _'I told you so'. _This confused me for a second, but I forgot about it by the time I heard Edward marching down the hall. He was opening doors left and right trying to find Jasper. He was ranting again, but I wasn't focused on what he was saying, I was just doing my best to keep quiet. I decided to do my best to tune him out by lighting another joint and offering it to Jasper. By the time Edward walked into the room his face was red with anger, then embarrassment when he noticed me. I decided to ease the tension immediately.

"Where did Tanya go? I was really hoping we could all hang out. She looked like a really nice girl." I tried to keep a straight face, but I chanced a glance at Jasper and we both went into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"What the fuck….." Edward trailed off as he took a look around the room. We had ordered almost everything on the room service menu and there was some sort of food on every surface of the living room, all half eaten. He sank down onto the couch next to me. I passed him the joint and he took a big heat. Jasper was just looking at him and shaking his head. They looked as if they were communicating with their eyes. I decided I should explain my presence so I spoke.

"I uh, asked Jasper if I could crash in the spare bedroom so I didn't have to listen to Angela and Jessica boning those dudes" I rolled my eyes. Edward just grunted in response.

"It's true man" Jasper argued for me. Edward still looked like he didn't believe us and it pissed me off.

"Look, I don't understand why you would give a fuck about me anyways." I said staring straight at him before getting up and walking out on the porch. I needed some fresh air and I was dying for a cigarette. I could hear bits and pieces of a heated conversation going on between the two of them. I didn't pay attention to the words; I was lost in my own thoughts. I wasn't ready to head back inside after my first cigarette so I lit another, trying to give the boys some time to cool off. It got quieter inside and I heard the slider door behind me open.

"Mind if I bum one?" The familiar voice asked. I nodded and handed Edward my pack and my lighter.

"Menthol? Really?"

"Beggars can't be choosers" I spat back.

"Touché" he said lighting up his smoke. I stared at him and studied his face. I could tell he was really thinking hard about something. His face looked cute as he yanked his free hand through his unruly hair.

"To answer your question I don't know why I care so much." He said quietly staring at the ground. I wouldn't have known he said anything if I wasn't looking at him he was so quiet.

"I don't get why you do either" I said honestly, "and I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me." I continued. "I mean, whatever chemistry, electricity or whatever the fuck it is we have here has to stop. I have a boyfriend…" I trailed off. He stepped closer now and looked me square in the eye. My breath caught. He was so beautiful. I could get lost in those eyes.

"Bella I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me either. I can't stop thinking about you. I'm going crazy." As he spoke he kept moving closer and closer to me. I was backing away slowly but my backside ran into the balcony, so I was trapped. I could feel his body head just inches from mine. He was dangerously close, I could smell him. He kept moving forward and continued speaking. "I know you feel the electricity too, so I'm not crazy." His green eyes were searching mine. His body was not pressed flush against mine. I was finding it hard to breathe, let alone think. I didn't stop him when he bent his head to kiss me. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said. "I don't know what is it but since the moment I met you I haven't been able to get you out of my head. So I think that means I care about you. This is scary as fuck. But I do."

He looked at me sincerely and leaded his head down for yet another kiss. Still soft and sweet, but he deepened it this time. And I allowed it. For some reason Edward broke down any sense of self control that I may have once had. I knew what I was doing was so wrong, but it felt so right. Our kisses were becoming more and more urgent. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed hard into me and I could feel his manhood between my lefts. I was so wet, I needed him, all of him, and these clothes were getting in the way. I pulled away from his kiss panting. Our foreheads pressed together. I reached my hands up to his neck and started tracing circles with my fingertips. He groaned in appreciation pressing his hips harder against mine. It was my turn to moan with pleasure.

"Inside? Bedroom?" I breathed not able to form complete sentences. He turned still carrying me and brought me inside to his bedroom. We passed Jasper in the living room and he just shook his head and laughed. Edward flipped him the bird on our way by. Once inside his bedroom he pushed me up against the wall and began ravaging my neck. His kisses and touches causing my eyes to roll back in my head. I moaned and moved his face back up towards mine. I pressed m lips hard against his. Our tongues danced around each other. He began to pull away but I bit his bottom lip and pulled him back into me. He moaned into my mouth and I ground my hips against his erection. This time he growled and pulled me closer to him, away from the wall. Our mouths never left each other as he gently put me on the bed and settled himself between my legs.

I reached down and pulled his shirt up; we only broke our lip lock for the second it took to pull it completely over his head. I rubbed my hands all over his muscled back. Then slowly traced my fingertips down his chest, around his nipples, across his abs and down his happy trail, once my fingers reached the edge of his boxers he stopped kissing me. Pulling back he looked at me with lust hooded eyes. Both of us were panting. He kissed me again sweetly but I moaned in frustration when he pulled back again too soon.

"Shhh calm down, it's your turn first." He whispered into my ear while he nibbled on my earlobe. This caused me to become almost uncomfortably wet. It was getting way too hot in here, so I began to pull my shirt off. I lifted my hips for him so he could pull of my leggings with ease. He hissed and started mumbling to himself when he noticed I wasn't wearing any underwear. While he was distracted I reached behind me and undid my bra. He noticed what I was doing and removed the rest of my bra, throwing it across the room. He took a moment to check out my naked form beneath him. The look in his eyes didn't make me feel uncomfortable it made me feel worshipped.

He leaned down over top of me and looked me in the eye "You are fucking beautiful, you know that?" I didn't get a chance to respond because the next thing I knew his tongue was licking circles around my left nipple. My back arched off the bed and I gave a little moan of pleasure. His hand was moving up and down my inner thigh inching closer and closer to where I really wanted him, where I really needed him. Simultaneously he put my nipple in his mouth and shoved his fingers inside of me without warning. I screamed involuntarily with pleasure. He chuckled to himself and moved his mouth over to do work on my other nipple, all the while his fingers thrusting impossibly deep inside of me. I was making embarrassing noises, but could care less. The amount of pleasure I was feeling made up for any sort of embarrassment I had about my noises. He kissed and licked his way from my breasts down my stomach. He was on course going exactly where I needed him when he abruptly changed direction and began kissing down my left sigh. My hips involuntarily bucked and I groaned in frustration. He knew what he was doing to me and was doing it on purpose. He finally gave in and began licking slow circles around my clit never touching it driving me crazy, his fingers still inside of me. My legs began shaking uncontrollably. He finally gave my clit a flick of his tongue and it was game over. "Fuck Edward I'm almost there" I moaned grabbing his head and wrapping my fingers through is bronze locks. He put my clit in his mouth and gave it one hard suck and I was over the edge. The heat rocked through my body and I was shaking all over. His fingers stayed inside of me while I rode out my orgasm.

I was trying to catch my breath when Edward whispered in my ear. "Wow, you taste good." He smirked at me and licked his lips. I just rolled my eyes, still basking in the bliss of the orgasm. My eyes wandered down his body to the huge bulge in his pants. I needed to repay the favor. He looked startle as I flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

"Now it's your turn" I said smirking. His eyes grew wide as I reached down and began massaging his package through his jeans. "Now just sit back and relax" I whispered into his hear nibbling and licking his lobe. I hopped off him quickly and he sat up. I pulled at the buttons on his jeans and he swatted my hands away, instead choosing to remove his clothing himself. My jaw dropped and mouth watered at the sight of his massive erection. He cupped my face and moved me so I was looking into his eyes. He just stared intensely into my eyes. I got lost in them and almost forgot what I was doing. He pulled my face to his and kissed me sweetly. I moved my hand down and began stroking his manhood. He pulled back hissing in response to my touch. I took this opportunity to push him back down onto the bed.

"I told you, to sit back and relax" I ordered and moved down to my knees. I began stroking his length again, this time using my free hand to massage his balls. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch me. I winked at him as I flicked my tongue on the tip of his cock. He let out a little growl of approval so I decided to continue. I sucked the entire tip into my mouth and traced circles with my tongue over his most sensitive area. His hips bucked forward pushing him deeper into my mouth. I looked up at him and grinned with my eyes. The look in his eyes was of pure pleasure. I loved seeing exactly what I was doing to him. I kept my hand stokes moving at I focused flicking my tongue across the tip. His eyes were rolling back in his head. I knew he was going to be close soon. So I finally broke eye contact and began bobbing my head up in down in time with my hand strokes. Every so often I would flick the tip of his cock with my tongue, each time catching his eye. He was holding my hair back behind me so it didn't get in the way. He never put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me down. My rhythm must have been good enough for him. I noticed that his lefts began to shake so I knew he was close. So I bobbed my head fasted and licked harder.

"Fuck Bella" He groaned. "Look at me please I want to see you" I met his gaze as I softly nibbled the head. I licked my way back down agonizingly slow. Then I took him all in my mouth and bobbed furiously. I saw his eyes begin to roll back and I knew it was time. I moved my hands from his balls and used my index finger to massage the soft area behind his sack. He let out a loud "FUCK" and grunted. Within seconds he came in my mouth and I sucked him dry. I got up from my knees smirking at him. He was shaking his head and staring at me.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear "You know what, you taste good too". He was still trying to catch his breath and was giving me the weirdest look. He began chuckling and said:

"That was fucking incredible, now I know what Jasper meant…"He trailed off still laughing. I looked at him confused but before I had the chance to say anything he was on top of me. He was kissing me everywhere all over my body, making the area between my legs slick again. Between kisses he spoke. "Not only are you beautiful" kiss "Taste amazing" kiss "but you give great head too" kiss "fuck Bella that was so hot" kiss. His fingers found their way between my legs again. "Fuck you are so wet" He moaned pushing his fingers back inside me. I moaned in response. His lips found mine and he kissed me sweetly, softly. I felt on the side of my leg that he was already hard again.

I pulled away just for a moment. "I want you inside of me now" I said searching his face. He nodded in response and shifted his body so he was at my entrance. His gaze never left mine. He thrust himself inside me and my breath caught. He leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against mine and continued to stare into my eyes. We matched each other thrust for thrust. He sent me over the edge twice before he collapsed on top of me. We held each others gaze the entire time, only breaking eye contact when he came. It was the single most intense experience I have ever had. He fell asleep holding me not long after we finished, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I was fucking scared. What the hell had just happened here? I was unsure; all I knew is that I was rocked by the intensity of everything. I wanted Edward, he cared about me. What we had between us was so wonderful and powerful. But what about Jake? How selfish am I do to this too him again? I must have laid there for at least an hour freaking out. I looked at the time and I realized that it was late enough that jess and Angie were probably already passed out. I gathered my things and walked back to our hotel. Alone. Just like I needed to be.

* * *

_So Bella left Edward alone.....hmm...next chapter Edwards POV should be up shortly!_

_Also thanks to the handful of you reading this right now, its really cool to know that other people are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!_


End file.
